AZUL SWAN
by Dragi Sestra
Summary: Sedujo a la niña, engañó a la mujer, humilló a la esposa. El Laird Edward D Masen había cometido todos los errores. Solo le quedaba ver si lograba enmendarse antes de perder a la única mujer que amó en su vida. - Historia Orginal
1. Rojo Cap 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original. Se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.

_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Sedujo a la niña, engañó a la mujer y humilló a la esposa. El Laird Edward D´Masen había cometido todos los errores. Solo le quedaba ver si lograba enmendarse antes de perder a la única mujer que amó en su vida.**

Capítulo 1 Rojo – El color de las pasiones.

"_Del latín russus, que a su vez derivó de la raíz indoeuropea reudh. Diversas fuentes prefieren derivarlo del latín rufus, que significa rubio"_

La bruma en la campiña, comenzaba a notarse. El principio de la primavera desgarraba los últimos jirones de un invierno condenadamente frio y largo. Los campos de cebada se mecían ante la briza de la tarde como un mar dorado incendiado por los últimos rayos del sol. En medio de ese océano de fuego, emergían monolitos de piedra desnuda. Penitentes grises peregrinando hacia el Great Glen.

Unas volutas de humo al pie del cordón montañoso, señalaban el pequeño asentamiento compuesto por una decena de cabañas de piedra caliza. Un poco más allá, el lago hacía espejo de las cumbres aún nevadas. Los campesinos finalizaban sus quehaceres cuando el rumor sordo de un grupo de jinetes, les alertó del peligro. Pronto quedaron a la vista las enormes bestias cabalgando hacia la aldea. Caballos tan inmensos como los hombres que iban sobre ellos.

Tanto podían ser nobles regresando a sus hogares por orden del rey, como también renegados salvajes que se dedicaban a tomar por la fuerza lo que quisieran. Incluso a veces no había diferencia alguna entre unos y otros. Ambos se complacían en saciar sus apetitos de comida, alojamiento o mujeres sin mediar permiso.

No había tiempo para diferenciarlos hasta que el hierro cortara tu garganta.

Si el aire pudiera teñirse de color, se diría que éste era rojo. Rojo al igual que las gargantas de los hombres que gritaban a sus mujeres, urgiéndolas a que tomaran sus hijos y se refugiaran en las cabañas. Rojo por el color de la piel al apretar las horcas y guadañas, empuñándolas como armas. Rojo por el sol que bañaba las espaldas de los guerreros, confiriéndole la identidad de un solo ser. Míticos y temibles: Highlanders

El retumbar de los cascos ahogó los insultos de los campesinos. Habían improvisado un medio arco enfrentando a los jinetes. Después de la guerra y el asedio de las batallas, la mayoría de los poblados eran presa del pillaje de los desbandados y el temor emparejaba con la rivalidad ancestral de los pobladores de las tierras bajas contra los montañeses del norte. Muchos los consideraban un poco más que bestias. Impiadosos y brutales. Mientras que los guerreros despreciaban a los lowlanders (habitantes de las tierras bajas) llamándolos mujericas y corderos, por su pasividad ante las leyes de reforma. Reforma que se había hecho a base de sangre, mentiras y una sucesión muy sucia.

-— Ocúltate. -— Urgió el anciano al niño que le acompañaba.

-— Pero abuelo… -— Alcanzó a decir antes de que la severa mirada del anciano le frenara.

Estaban en medio del camino y por más que corriera no alcanzaría llegar al límite del poblado. Su mirada infantil recorrió con premura buscando un escape y reconociendo con agonía, que poco podía hacer para defenderse. Luego tomó la bolsa de cuero que llevaba su abuelo en el hombro y saltó con agilidad tras unos brezos secos. Se arrastró hasta alcanzar una ruinosa caballeriza en donde se ocultó y por la rendija de unas tablas alcanzó a divisar la débil figura del anciano al ser alcanzada por la polvareda de los jinetes. Una fantasmal bruma rojiza que asemejó a las fauces de un dragón hambriento.

-—¡ Aye viejo! -— Gritó uno de los guerreros en gaélico, sorteando la pobre figura del hombre, mientras un coro de alaridos cerraba la horda.

Ante el estupor del viejo y el terror del niño, los jinetes pasaron de él y luego aminoraron la marcha. Se detuvieron a cierta distancia del inicio de la aldea. Un silencio apesadumbrado dominó la escena hasta que dos de los jinetes se acercaron a los campesinos con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe superior. Eran hombres de las tierras altas. Sus capas de piel y enormes espadas lo confirmaban. La calidad de sus ropas y monturas, hablaban por las claras, que estaban a servicio de un señor en buena posición. Sus cotas relucían, sus caballos eran magníficos y sus plaid estaban confeccionados con la mejor lana. El niño acalló su miedo llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Jamás de los jamases había visto semejantes gigantes. Las historias terroríficas que había nutrido su imaginación infantil, los hacía poco más que monstruos. Temeroso se recluyó al fondo de las ruinas mientras su corazón latía en la incertidumbre de suponer que la aldea, su abuelo y él mismo, podían perecer en las manos de esos bárbaros.

-— ¡Hey viajeros! ¿Qué se traen? -— Preguntó uno de los campesinos. Enfrentaban a los visitantes empuñando con fiereza sus herramientas de labra.

-— Somos gente pobre. No queremos problemas. -— Gritó otro de los hombres.

-— Paz. No somos rufianes. -— Contestó uno de los gigantes. Un fornido montañés de cabellos rubios, anchas espaldas y barba espesa. En su montura llevaba varias alforjas y cazos de comida. Mantenía una sonrisa socarrona aunque su mano izquierda se cerraba sobre la empuñadora de un hacha.

-— Habla por ti. -— Se mofó a su lado el de aspecto más amenazador. Un coro de risas oscuras resonó tras la bufa y los aldeanos sujetaron con más firmeza sus improvisadas armas.

Un tercer jinete se adelantó. Montaba un bayo de crines negras. Vestía ropa más fina que el resto. Un tabardo de un vivo color granate sobre el que destacaba un blasón dorado y cruzada tras la espalda, una enorme claymore asomaba su filo. Tenía ojos verdes como el mismo corazón de Escocia y su largo cabello rubio rojizo flameaba en el viento como llamas vivas.

_Rojo como el mismo demonio. -— _Musitó para sí el muchachito oculto en las ruinas.

-— Soy Edward d´Masen, venimos viajando hace tres días y necesitamos un herrero.

-— No hay herrero pero si una fragua y un hombre que atiende los metales. ¿Para qué lo necesita? -— Contestó uno de los campesinos.

-— Servirá. Uno de los caballos tiene una herradura mala. Vamos a pasar aquí la noche mientras la arreglan. Dormir y tal vez comer algo. -— La voz serena pero con un tono de irrevocable autoridad, no pasó desapercibida para nadie. -—. Por cierto…. vamos a pagar por la comida. -— Completó Masen a la vez que arrojaba unos chelines hacia el primer hombre que había hablado.

-— Puedo ofrecerle mi morada por algunas monedas más, mi Señor. -— Respondió éste mostrando una desdentada sonrisa.

-— Acamparemos aquí. Tanto ustedes como nosotros, estaremos más tranquilos así. -— dijo Masen.

Mientras el resto de los guerreros comenzaron apearse de sus monturas, el líder permaneció en sus estribos. A pesar de la suciedad del viaje, había algo digno en él; aunque no menos amenazante. Era joven. Incluso mucho más joven que la mayoría de su escolta. Aun así, su figura era imponente. No tanto por su tamaño, sino por su postura regia y dominante. Un guerrero en toda su talla. Así lo revelaba la musculatura fibrosa, el poder de los fuertes muslos aprisionando al corcel, la oscuridad de la guerra puesta en su mirada. Un gesto osco que no ocultaba la belleza de unos rasgos que deberían ser la veneración de cientos de mujeres.

Edward d´Masen lo sabía. Era un espécimen nacido para la adulación de las féminas. Casadas, solteras, rellenas, delgadas, agraciadas y no tanto. Edward no separaba ánimos cuando se trataba de desfogarse entre los muslos de una mujer. Su placer no se consumía en una sola batalla sino que era capaz de una guerra completa. Así lo recordaban todas las damas y doncellas de la corte, pero no era un amante amoroso. Lo suyo era un combate rabioso. Las amaba con la violencia de un corazón despojado de ternura. Como no serlo cuando solo a los ocho años había sido entregado en vasallaje a la mismísima mano del rey. Fue en Edimburgo donde perdió la inocencia de su virginidad y la de su propia niñez. Arrebatado de su hogar para ser llevado primero a la fortaleza del Laird Cullen, conoció de primera mano el odio de la mujer e hija de éste y aunque el Laird lo reconoció de inmediato como su hijo natural; no tardó en desentenderse de él mandándolo a vivir con el monarca. No fue el entrenamiento y las brutales golpizas, sino la burla de sus pares al saberse las condiciones de nacimiento podríamos decir "del lado equivocado de la cama". Con el tiempo la vergüenza de su bastardía y el odio hacia aquél a quién había llamado padre, lo empujaron a demostrarse a sí mismo y ante todos, que era el mejor. Pronto, su destreza en los entrenamientos lo congració con lo mejor de la casa real hasta llegar a ser uno de los favoritos. No tardó en ponerse a prueba su valor y la sangre española fue la primera en ser vertida por su espada. Ya nada tenía que probar pero cada vez que regresaba a su hogar, sentía que rendía examen.

Mientras el Laird se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando la barrera gris que se anteponía a su destino, el anciano había permanecido inmóvil en medio de los guerreros, estos casi parecían ignorar la gris figura a un costado del camino, no así al grupo de aldeanos que se acercaron con sigilo; aunque las monedas despertaron sonrisas donde antes hubo muecas furiosas. Pronto se organizaron las tareas por las órdenes dadas en perfecto gaélico. Montar una tienda, recoger leña para el fuego y buscar algo de comida en las cabañas. Uno de los jinetes de una edad muy joven, recibió las riendas de Masen y se hizo cargo de los caballos reuniéndolos a pocos metros de donde se encontraba oculto el niño. El anciano que apenas se había movido, miró hacia allí y sonrió al vació sabiendo que esto tranquilizaría al pequeño.

El Laird caminó hacia donde improvisaron el fuego y se quitó la pesada espada de su espalda trazando un arco perfecto. De modo juguetón pero igualmente brusco, otro guerrero levantó la suya e intercambiaron un par de golpes que resonaron en la noche atrayendo más miradas. La exhibición no pasaba de un juego pero no dejaba de hacer notar a los hombres de la aldea, que eran invisibles rivales para su destreza. Lucharon por varios minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los hombres que consultaron si podían esperar al día siguiente para conseguir más leña para la fragua. Masen se negó a permanecer más tiempo advirtiéndoles que quería marchar con los primeros rayos. Ya el sol se había ocultado dando paso a una noche cerrada y sin luna. Como dándose cuenta de ello, se giró hacia su escolta, dándoles una señal con la cabeza. Se alejaron hacia un recodo del rió donde se bañaron a pesar del frio. El anciano quiso seguirlos pero uno de los montañeses le cortó el paso.

-— Duro invierno ¿no? -— Se apresuró a decir para sacar conversación.

-— Nada que un buen plaid pueda soportar. -— Contestó secamente el montañés.

-— Por cierto, que dicen que Altnaharra ha sufrido los peores ventisqueros en años. -— Comentó el anciano especulando sobre el color del plaid y su lugar de origen.

-— No ha sido fácil en Allt na h-Eirbhe, pero a Braemar le ha ido peor. -— Respondió el guerrero corrigiendo en gaélico y confirmando a su interlocutor la procedencia del grupo.

Después de tanto rezar, la suerte lo ponía en oportunidad de cumplir su promesa. Los caminos de Edward d´Masen y él, se habían cruzado para bien y no podía perder más a tiempo.

Al poco tiempo reapareció el Higlander. Se había quitado la cota y el cabello húmedo mojaba los hombros de su camisa. El viejo volvió a acercarse y con la templanza que da la edad le preguntó:

-— Dices que eres del condado de Masen. ¿No era Carlisle Cullen el señor de Masen?

El highlander se volvió bruscamente y unos ojos fieros atravesaron al viejo. Unos minutos de tenso silencio procedió a la respuesta.

-— Yo soy el Laird ahora. Carlisle Cullen falleció hace más de un año. Yo soy su heredero de sangre y señor de Masen por mandato del rey. -— Gruñó el gigante no solo contestándole a él, sino que también dirigiéndose al resto de los hombres.

Algo en la respuesta, contestaba más de que las palabras. Edward d´Masen parecía necesitar explicar su lugar en el mundo y que un guerrero de su estampa tuviera esa debilidad , fue algo que complació mucho al anciano.

-— Perdone mi curiosidad Edward d´Masen. Es solo manía de un viejo poco provisto de sutilezas. -— Agachó la cabeza en gesto servil y agregó. -—. Phil Dwyer, a sus órdenes.

-— Sassenach. —– Rugió otro de los higlanders a la vez que escupía el suelo.

-— Inglés. -— Gruñó Edward y aunque el tono no sonó como el insulto de su escolta; situó al anciano en la duda de si había hecho bien al presentarse.

Cientos de años de revueltas políticas y religiosas separaban a ambos reinos que permanecían ligados por las familias monásticas sin mayor gusto por ninguna de las partes.

-— ¿Es eso un problema? -— Consultó el hombrecillo con la mayor tranquilidad.

-— Ser inglés en estas tierras, siempre es un problema, aunque yo no atiendo a esas diferencias. -— Contestó Edward con una mueca mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a andar hacia donde se habían aproximado dos mujeres de generosos atributos y presumibles intenciones.

-—¿ Mi Señor, no necesitas que nos ocupemos de guisar o lavar sus ropas o tal vez… de otras necesidades? -— Dijo una mujer rubia y rolliza con voz sugestiva mientras con un dedo bajaba el borde de su ya amplio escote.

Ambas le rodearon como hiedras venenosas.

-— ¿Tú cocinas? -— Preguntó el Laird a la otra muchacha, ignorando totalmente a la que habló.

-— No. -— Contestó una morena delgada y de labios carnosos.

Edward la miró indolente mientras la recorría sin pudor de arriba abajo.

-— Después, tras el establo. -— Dijo Masen mientras deslizaba una moneda por el canalillo de los pechos de la rubia y no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a la morena.

-— Gracias mi Señor. -— Respondió la rubia besando la moneda.

La morena se recostó contra el pecho del higlander y pasó su mano por el pecho bajando deliberadamente hasta su bajo vientre.

-—¡ Oh, por San Niniam!. Ya me considero pagada mi Señor. -— Gimió frotando el bulto tras la prenda.

Edward sonrió por el alago mientras retiraba la mano de la muchacha y regresaba con su gente. En ese tiempo, las caras se habían multiplicado gracias a que el fortachón barbudo se había congraciado con algunos campesinos, invitándolos a compartir el humeante guiso de conejo y las jarras de ale caliente. Corrió la bebida para algunos mientras el Laird vigilaba la escena.

"_Por los huesos sagrados que se merecen un poco de diversión" _Meditaba Masen. Habían partido hace más de dos meses desde sus hogares y tras una tediosa estancia en la corte, le habían dejado partir con el encargo de llevar a la sobrina del monarca, Lady Tanya D´Enali desde Dunfermline a la abadía de Melrose cerca de Kelso. La malcriada criatura le había hecho renegar todo el trayecto haciéndolo más lento e insufrible. Como la dama que se suponía ser… había logrado que la llevaran en un carromato alegando que no podía cabalgar porque temía quedar estéril. Debían parar cada pocas millas y aguantar sus quejas por toda incomodidad que se imaginara. Decían que era la preferida del rey y esto le abstuvo de hacer uso de una vagina tan dispuesta como la de la damita. A pesar de su joven edad, la pálida belleza de boquita deliciosa, no paraba de tocarlo inocentemente mientras hacía estragos con caricias encubiertas sobre su muslo.

"_Pobre el infeliz que tuviera que desposarla_" pensó Edward mientras buscaba a la morena con la cuál pensaba sacarse el fastidio. La encontró fácilmente en el regazo de Emmett Mc Carty. Bastó una mirada para que la muchacha se levantara y con un exagerado vaivén de caderas, se marchó hacia la oscuridad.

El anciano había sido uno de los bendecidos por la comida de Emmett y aunque el hambre lo consumía, había relegado su apetito para llevársela a su nieto. Al pobre niño le rugía la panza ante los perfumes especiados del manjar. Dios era testigo que habían sobrevivido a base de gachas y leche cuajada durante mucho tiempo y en los últimos días, ni siquiera podría decir que hubiesen comido. Se lamentaba de ello mientras su mente se distraía al ver al jovencito atragantarse con el guiso.

El cansancio lo adormeció cuando fue sorprendido por la llegada de la morena. Sólo atinó a retroceder hacia la oscuridad mientras le hacía señas a su nieto de que se quedara en su escondite al otro lado de la cuadra derrumbada. No podía ver pero distinguió cuando otras pisadas se unieron a la mujer.

-— Es hora de que me des de comer. -— Rugió la voz que pudo reconocer como la de Masen.

La risa femenina, el desgarro de la ropa, gemidos de mujer que se mezclaban con gruñidos masculinos.

El Viejo murió de vergüenza. Sólo rezó para que su pequeño no estuviera viendo. Pero los inocentes ojos estaban abiertos como platos viendo como el gigante rojo se había abalanzado sobre la mujer, rasgándole la blusa y devorando sus pechos como si fuera un festín. El niño estaba horrorizado pensando que el bárbaro la atacaba y se la estaba comiendo viva.

"_Monstruo, monstruo_" pensó mientras empuñaba su herrumbrada daga.

Mientras tanto, Edward se perdía a sí mismo, liberando toda su lujuria contenida. Mordisqueaba y chupaba los pezones de la mujerzuela provocándole dolor y excitación al mismo tiempo. Su mano levantó las faldas y se animó entre las piernas de la mujer. Ésta lanzó un suspiro de abandono cuando encontró su destino. Comenzó a pulsar adentro y afuera con sus dedos mientras la morena se retorcía . Después de que la joven se rindió en un grito de puro placer, Masen le permitió zafarse para que le bajara los jubones y tomara su polla en un apretón enérgico.

-—¡ Oh si! … Más, más duro. -— Gimió éste, entregándose a la caricia con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Fue en ese momento que el muchachito comprendió que había más que lucha entre los dos cuerpos y algo en él se removió. El entendimiento del descarnado acto del que estaba siendo testigo.

-— Señor mío. Por favor. Véngase dentro de mí. -— Suplicaba la muchacha levantando la pierna para envolverla en su cadera y así alinear la masculinidad con su centro.

-— Eso quisieras hermosa. ¿Cuántos has recibido en esa cuevita mojada? -— Le reprendió Edward de forma juguetona.

-— Los suficientes para saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. -— Susurró la chica buscando sus labios y bombeando arriba y abajo con más premura.

Edward se separó un poco y le aferró la cara, evitando el beso.

-— Date la vuelta hermosa. Vas a dármelo. -— Ordenó con voz ronca.

La mujerzuela pareció pensárselo hasta que sumisamente se dio vuelta, levantó sus faldas y expuso su blanco trasero para recibir de inmediato la embestida del guerrero que sin contemplaciones comenzó a moverse furiosamente sobre ella.

Con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad, el niño fue testigo de cómo en ese mismo momento se acercó el gigante que había preparado la comida. Venía con un jarro de estaño en la mano y se quedó apoyado sobre la pared, mirando como el montañés se servía de la mujer hasta acabar en un gruñido profundo. Su cuerpo parecía laxo sobre la chica aunque no tardó en separarse y colocarse las ropas.

-— Gracias mi Señor. -— Murmuró la muchacha mientras hacíia lo mismo.

-— Gracias a ti. -— Respondió Edward. Tiró una moneda a la muchacha y luego tomó la jarra del hombretón y se sentó a espaldas a donde estaba escondido el niño.

-— Me toca cariño. -— Acotó el gigante rubio desprendiéndose el cinturón donde colgaban las hachas.

La mujer sonrió y levantó las faldas nuevamente y fue allí cuando el niño dejó caer el cazo de comida.

El ruido hizo volverse a Edward.

El anciano vio lo que sucedería y salió del otro lado del cobertizo.

-— Laird. -— Dijo Phil en voz alta y en un intento de atraer su atención estiró el brazo para tratar de agarrarlo.

-— ¿Qué pasa contigo viejo? -— Soltó el cocinero.

Todo fue tan veloz que el anciano no registró cuando Emmett lo sujetó por detrás tomándolo de los ropajes y arrojándolo al suelo. Su cuerpo mustio aterrizó como una bolsa de huesos rotos.

-—¡ Abuelo!. -— Gritó el niño saliendo de su escondite.

El alarido sorprendió a los escoses que por puro instinto se apresuraron a empuñar las hachas de Mc Carty. Un muchachito delgado, con las ropas pringadas de barro y la cara tiznada, había saltado de la oscuridad del establo y con arrojo más que pericia, se antepuso al cuerpo de su abuelo, enfrentándolos con una daga.

-— Atrás o los mato. Les juro que los mato. -— Gritó furioso el muchacho.

-— Emmett. —– Ordenó Edward, reponiéndose de inmediato de la sorpresa. Para ese momento ya había una media docena de gigantes rodeando al niño. Era tan desparejo que no tardaron en reír ante el ridículo enfrentamiento.

El anciano por un segundo temió haberse roto algo y cuando vio que podía moverse, suspiró de alivio o esa fue su intención, pues apenas sacó el aire de sus pulmones, el dolor se extendió como lava por su pecho. Cerró los ojos sucumbiendo a la oscuridad y lo que fuera un suspiro se volvió un quejido. El niño se arrodilló de inmediato y abrazó la cabeza del anciano.

-—¡ Oh abuelo!. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Abuelito! -— Gimió el muchacho y las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas sucias. Los ojos del anciano permanecían cerrados.

De inmediato las risas cesaron y el enorme highlander se encontró a su lado.

-— No lo muevas. -— Dijo Edward con brusquedad apartando de un manotazo la daga de su agarre. A pesar de que el muchacho temblaba aterrorizado, se negó a soltar al anciano. -—. Déjame revisarlo. -— Pidió con voz más suave, logrando que éste le soltara. Recorrió las costillas con tacto experto, con otra mano palpó la espalda y la cabeza. Por último apoyó su oído al pecho de Phil y permaneció escuchando unos instantes. Había un silbeo horrible escapándose en cada respiración.

-— Malditos salvajes. ¿Está… está muerto? -— Sollozó el jovencito.

Edward levantó la vista al rostro infantil que le miraba a unos centímetros. Dos enormes ojos oscuros tras unas pestañas negras y larguísimas le miraban con odio.

-— No está muerto. La caída no fue para tanto. -— Gruñó Edward.

-— Laird. -— Susurró el guerrero que había arrojado al viejo. Edward se volvió un instante y solo se percibió el pulso de sus mandíbulas apretadas, lo que fue suficiente para que éste se apresurara a reanimar al anciano.

Otros guerreros se habían acercado alertados por el grito del muchacho, justo para cuando Edward ya se marchaba.

-— Edward. ¿Qué ocurre? -— Consultó otro de los guerreros de una apariencia totalmente diferente al resto.

-— Nada Jaspe, me llevo al niño para echarle algo de comida a sus huesos mientras tú ves que puedes hacer por el viejo.

-— ¿Está herido? -— Preguntó Jasper abriendo el morral en donde traía sus hierbas curativas.

-— No, pero tampoco le queda mucho tiempo de vida. -— Contestó Edward con sequedad.


	2. Gris Cap 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original. Se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.

_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

Capítulo 2

**Gris – Los secretos son de color gris**

"_Derivada del provenzal gris, o del latín medieval griseus. Color acromático cuya luminosidad está comprendida entre la máxima (blanco) y la nula (negro)"_

Tras arrastrar al chiquillo por quinta vez hasta la fogata, Edward pensó: "_Del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa_". Qué apropiado refrán para ese momento. No podía creer la tozudez de ese pequeño bribón, que entre patadas y maldiciones, se había escabullido una y otra vez de su lado.

No pudo quedarse tranquilo hasta que el anciano retomó la conciencia. Estaba tan débil, que Jasper recomendó acostarlo sobre un jergón al lado del fuego y tras darle de beber un poco de caldo, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. El muchachito se instaló en el otro camastro formado por una parva de heno y allí se mantuvo firme en su vigilia, aunque se veía que el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Tras el paso de las horas, el ruido del exterior, se silenció. En el cobertizo crepitaba un pequeño fuego que apenas alumbraba las paredes desnudas. Sentado frente a las llamas estaba el Laird y otros dos hombres. Edward miró de reojo al niño al que se le había escapado un ronquido aun estando sentado. Dio un sobresalto y volvió a erguirse con los ojos muy abiertos. El Laird procuró ocultar la sonrisa mirando alrededor. No había mucho: Un morral de cuero colgado de una viga, el fogón y el pestilente olor de los bueyes atrás del cerco. El refugio consistía en sólo tres muros de piedra, con el techo de troncos entrecruzados, cubierto por paja y tierra sobre la que crecían musgos y gramíneas. Una manta sucia hacía de improvisada puerta. Las mujeres con las que había intercambiado palabras, le habían insistido en que pasara la noche en otra cabaña, pero el Laird había sido firme en permanecer allí.

Pocas preguntas le sirvieron para hacerse una idea de la mala vida, llevada por el viejo y el niño. Si bien las mujeres de la aldea acusaban una lastimosa pena por su desventura; se veía a largas que no habían recibido mucho de la famosa hospitalidad escocesa. Según supo, llegaron en noviembre cuando los primeros vientos fríos, soplaban del oeste. Montaban una mula vieja que no había llegado a resistir el invierno y no traían muchas pertenencias. Algún campesino fue honesto al confesarle, que el hecho de que el viejo fuera inglés, había generado un malestar que sólo se había transformado en indiferencia con el tiempo. Según decían, estaban de viaje hacia la costa para buscar un familiar. El muchachito no tenía padres y por lo que parecía, tampoco tendría a su abuelo en corto tiempo.

"_No debería importarme_" -— Se dijo Edward.

Pero sí le importaba.

No era un santo. "_Por San Niniam, que estoy lejos de serlo_" -— Masculló para adentro, pero la molestia de una conciencia despierta es como una mujer insatisfecha. Por lo menos eso decía Mc. Carty: "_La maldita zorra sigue frotándote hasta que o te la montas bien o te aguantas de por vida, una reputación de vara vencida_."

Bien podía levantar campamento en un par de horas y no volver la cabeza, pero sabía que era una condenación para lo que dejaba atrás. El viejo estaba muriendo y dejaría desamparado a un niño, sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. "_Condenados demonios, si permito que se quede en este lugar_". No podía dejar pasar la extrema delgadez del muchacho con su cabello oscuro, mal cortado y sucio; las ropas grandes y viejas; el rostro fino y demacrado, con grandes ojeras azuladas y mejillas hundidas.

Masen hizo crujir los dientes y se levantó del suelo para estirar las piernas."_Maldición_" su cabeza casi golpeó el techo.

"_Pocilga roñosa_". Pateó una alforja para desahogar su furia.

Casi podía verlo en su cabeza, su conciencia no le permitiría abandonarlos en ese lugar. El destino lo obligaba a tomar partido, pensó con rabia y luego se cruzó en su mente "_Jasper_". "_No me ha ido mal la última vez que me vi obligado a hacerme cargo de alguien_".

Volteó y allí estaba el irlandés,

Jasper Whitlock era un hombre delgado y alto. Vestía una túnica larga hasta la rodilla y una capa parda de lana gruesa. Era el único que no poseía vellos en la cara, aunque insistía en dejar crecer un penacho sobre la barbilla. Lo más extraño de su aspecto era el cabello o mejor dicho, la falta de éste. Solo una pelusa blanca cubría el espacio que iba de una oreja a la otra y desde el morro caía una espesa cortina rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba consigo un morral lleno de hierbas medicinales y portaba una vara de serbal anudada con tres tiras de cuero, como única arma. No tenía la apariencia de un guerrero, ni se comportaba como tal; pero poseía una agilidad sorprendente. Era un error común creer que usaba la vara de bastón, ya que cuando la situación lo requería; blandía la varilla como un látigo certero y veloz. No mortal, pero sí dejaba unos magullones tremendos. Era silencioso como el mismo demonio y podía beber más que un cosaco loco. Profesaba el catolicismo pero mezclado con sus tradiciones en un culto propio. Emmett decía que era Jasperiano. Era uno de los pocos que sabía leer y escribir. Hablaba varios idiomas. Inteligente y ceremonioso para cualquier actividad,; disfrutaba sacando de casillas al cocinero. Edward mantenía en secreto el origen de su filiación y Jasper guardaba secreto de cómo había terminado en el apuro del que Masen lo salvó.

-— Este sitió no debió ayudar mucho al viejo. -— Susurró hacia Jasper.

-— Seguro. Pero tampoco hubiese alterado el desenlace. -— Contestó éste, a la vez que escurría una bota de piel, sobre la boca del anciano. Unas gotas de un líquido oscuro y perfumado, asomaron en el aire.

Emmett, el que oficiaba de cocinero para el grupo, olisqueó e hizo un murmullo de aprobación.

-— Tintura de opio, le mantiene el sueño tranquilo. -— Dijo Jasper entregándole la bota al cocinero.

-— ¿Puedo condimentar mi comida con esto? -— Preguntó Emmett, probando una gota con la lengua.

-— No lo aconsejaría. Además tus comidas son tan pesadas que ya nos adormilan por síi solas. -— Contestó Jasper recuperando la bota.

-— No a todos. -— Acotó Masen señalando con la cabeza al muchacho.

Permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un ojo cerrado y el párpado del otro ojo, temblaba como las alas de una polilla. Su equilibrio ya había sido vencido y se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado.

-— Es duro el desgraciado. -— Rió entre dientes, Emmett.

-— Imagina, ni tu comida pudo con él. -— Se mofó Edward.

-— Aye, con que tú también. -— Gruñó el cocinero con humor.

Una mirada cómplice, iluminó sus caras. Edward divagó sobre los caminos recorridos, secretos compartidos, que hacían de la carga de la vida, un peso más llevadero.

El Laird Masen y Emmett no estaban emparentados,; pero ambos habían congeniado a primera vista cuando eran sólo jovenzuelos. Como toda buena amistad, comenzó con una buena gresca. ¿La causa? Una mujer, una tabernera de pechos enormes, a la que ambos pretendían. Recibieron y dieron golpes. No hubo vencedor, ni vencido. Al fin decidieron acabar la pelea con unas pintas de cerveza y los dos terminaron revolcándose con la mujer, al mismo tiempo. Ese fue el comienzo de una extraña amistad. No hablaban mucho. Compartían sus mujeres y siempre se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Si te metías con uno, el otro venía de regalo.

En la batalla siempre estaban espalda con espalda. Sus movimientos sincronizados, como si los hubiesen ensayado. El cocinero utilizaba con destreza mortal, dos hachas galas que afilaba con pasión, noche tras noche. Tanto las usaba para desmontar la carne de una presa, como para cercenar una garganta enemiga.

Masen en cambio prefería la claymore que su padre le había legado. La portaba cruzada sobre la espalda, a diferencia de los ingleses que colgaban las espadas en la cintura. Medía casi un metro y medio, con una larga empuñadura esmaltada, doble filo, y dos brazos sobre la base de la hoja. Estaba rematada por un círculo de metal con una cruz de San Andrés y un león rampante. El mismo diseño estaba en el broche de plata y oro con el que prendía su tartán.

Era el símbolo de los Cullen.

Edward había sangrado y sudado para adueñarse de esa espada. Reconoció el hambre de la codicia, desde la primera vez que la vio, al lado del sillón de su padre. Cuando tenía catorce años había vuelto a Masen y desafiado a Carlisle por su tenencia. Bastaron dos minutos de combate, para que el Laird humillara a Edward en el patio de la fortaleza. Pasaron siete años hasta que Edward volviera a reclamarla; pero en esta oportunidad, su padre le entregó la espada tras fijar largamente su mirada en él. Los ojos de Edward ardían en un fuego que solo conocía un hombre pasado por el fragor de la batalla. Un hombre que sostendría no sólo el cuerpo de una espada, sino también el peso de todo un clan.

No hubo palabras de reconocimiento, ni enfrentamiento que saciara la sed de ver derramada sangre paterna. Sólo una claudicación que lo hizo enfurecer más. Emmett sabía de su condición bastarda, pero no entendía, el odio hacia Carlisle. Era el hijo mayor del Laird. Éste se había encargado de que el Consejo de mayores, reconociera su pleno derecho y había logrado que el mismo rey lo aceptara. No sabía de su resentimiento pero contenía con lealtad sus desahogos. El secreto de su furia, era cosa sólo de Masen.

Mc Carty no era su segundo al mando. Ese honor recaía en Sam Uley, un highlander mayor que había sido segundo del fallecido Laird y que Edward había aceptado bajo sus propias condiciones. "_No me compararás nunca con mi padre_".

"_Padre_" Una palabra que se hacía ceniza en su boca.

Masen gruñó.

El gruñido despertó de nuevo al muchacho que volvió a sobresaltarse cuando se dio cuenta que el montañés estaba parado a su lado. Reaccionaba con cada movimiento de ellos, encogiéndose exageradamente pero al instante se reponía y Edward admiró ese signo de valentía.

-— ¿Quieres un poco más? -— Preguntó en inglés, el cocinero llamado Emmett Mc. Carty.

El muchacho no contestó pero se abalanzó sobre el cazo de comida.

-— Va a caerle mal, ya tragó más que tres hombres juntos. -— Le dijo Masen a Emmett.

-— Déjalo, ya sabrá su panza, cuando esté lleno. -— Contestó el gigante.

-— Cuando dejas de comer por un tiempo, todo adentro se achica y al forzar sus paredes, terminará regurgitando todo. -— Pronunció Jasper.

-— ¿Ingerir? ¿Regugi… qué? Cabra, tú siempre con palabras raras. -— Acusó Emmett.

Por respuesta, un ruido escandaloso, retumbó desde las entrañas del niño. Al segundo estaba verde y después…

-— Eso. -— Finalizó Jasper retirando sus piernas de la dirección del vómito.

Emmett no tuvo tan buenos reflejos.

-— Puaj, mocoso del demonio. -— Rugió el cocinero.

-— Calma. -— Dijo Edward. -—. La mugre se quita, tu cara fea no. Además te lo mereces por insistir meterle tanta comida.

-— No estoy enojado por mi plaid,. desperdició mi guiso. ¡Condenación!. -— Gruñó Emmett comenzando a limpiarse.

El niño los miraba, encogiéndose con cada palabra. Edward lo percibió.

-— Nadie va a hacerte mal. -— Dijo el Laird en inglés.-—. ¿Vas a decirnos al fin tu nombre? -— Pidió después de un rato.

El muchacho no contestó.

-— ¿Qué edad tienes? -— Consultó entonces Jasper en galés.

El niño fijó la vista en el extraño hombre y levantó las dos manos, señalando sus diez dedos. El hombre llamado Jasper le era fascinante. No atemorizaba como los otros y olía bonito. Tenía los ojos color de las almendras y había algo pacífico y antiguo en ella.

Se intrigaban mutuamente. Los ojos del muchacho reflejaban curiosidad y la mirada del irlandés… conocimiento.

-— Diez años, eres alto para tu edad. -— Jasper volvió a hablar en suave galés. Le sonrió tan abiertamente que el muchacho se encontró diciendo la verdad… o casi la verdad.

-— Tengo do… casi doce. -— Respondió apresuradamente.

Su voz era dulce, se podría decir hasta musical.

-— Creíamos que te habían comido la lengua los ratones. -— Bromeó Emmett y el niño decidió que tampoco le atemorizaba el gigante de ojos azules. Olía a comida y siempre parecía bromear.

Mc Carty provenía de una pequeña isla del archipiélago, cerca de Easter Ross. Dejó una tradición de redes y pesca, buscando fortuna propia. El gigante creía que odiaba el olor penetrante del pescado, pero tras aspirar la podredumbre de la guerra; anhelaba más que nada, la brisa salitre del océano y los ojos de una mujer a la que había entregado su enorme corazón. Una sonrisa de niño grande se apoderaba de éste, cuando pensaba en ella. La dama misteriosa.

Edward sabía que la muchacha no era libre. Estaba o bien casada o comprometida. Emmett se lo había confesado en medio de una borrachera atroz, que lo había llevado a lloriquear, lamentándose el que nunca podría estar con ella. Aún en ese deplorable estado, ocultó su nombre cual tesoro. Nadie sospecharía de la ternura que era capaz tras el aspecto de oso bravucón. Era un hombre simple, de gustos simples y gran apetito; leal y confiable. Tenía rasgos hermosos tras la tupida barba rubicunda y unos ojillos azules, picaros para el amor y de acero para la guerra.

"_Se parece a un oso_" -— Meditó el niño.

-— ¿Y te llamas? -— Consultó Edward desde su altura, sobresaltando nuevamente al muchacho. Era a quién más temía. El demonio de ojos verdes, olía a madera de bosque, sol y peligro. Además parecía estar siempre enojado. -—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos tu nombre? -— Insistió con un tono más autoritario.

-— Me llamo Is. -— Murmuró el niño.

-— ¿Is? -¿ Qué clase de nombre es Is?

-— Ish. Es un nombre Irish. -— Anunció Jasper con seguridad mientras no quitaba la vista del muchacho.

-— Con que Irish, pues para mí, ese no es un nombre real y hasta que me digas cuál es, te llamaré: Niño.

De repente una tos cavernosa interrumpió el interrogatorio.

El anciano los observaba. Tenía los ojos increíblemente celestes y en uno había una niebla perlada.

-— Al fin, viejo. -— Dijo el Laird.

-— ¿Creía que había partido, mi Señor? -— El sonido salió bajísimo de entre los labios resecos del anciano.

-— Supongo que no, sin antes despedirse. -— Contestó Masen.

-— Los ingleses siempre queremos tener la última palabra. -— Agregó el viejo con una sonrisa.

-— Lamento haber sido tan brusco. -— Se apresuró a explicar Emmett.

-— No lo lamente, mi acción fue imprudente. Por cierto, yo soy el que debo disculparse. No les he dejado descansar y seguramente está amaneciendo y quieren partir.

-— Hemos tenido buena compañía. -— Dijo Emmett haciendo señas hacia el muchacho.

-— Es muy valiente, aunque no muy hablador. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama. -— Comentó el Laird.

Un acceso de tos volvió a atacar al viejo y Jasper solícitamente lo volvió de costado para que pudiera respirar.

-— Calma, calma anciano, ahorre fuerza. -— Aconsejó el irlandés con una voz suave, casi hipnótica.

-— No me queda tiempo, debo ver que llegue a salvo. -— Soltó el viejo haciendo el ademán de incorporarse.

Le ayudaron a sentarse y Emmett le pasó un cazo humeante con un trozo de pan. El anciano soltó un murmullo de gusto que complació mucho al gigante. Le dejaron comer y solo cuando el fondo se vació, el Laird Masen volvió a hablar.

-— Démosle un poco de espacio. Emmett, dile a Sam que organice a la gente y luego me busque; Jasper, ve si bajó la hinchazón del caballo para que le coloquen de nuevo la herradura.

El muchacho miró a su abuelo y consultó con timidez.

-— ¿Puedo ir con él? -— Señalando a Jasper.

El viejo le dejó ir, mientras se preparaba para que el Laird continuara con el interrogatorio. Mejor que se metiera con él y no con su nieto.

-— Bien Phil Dwayer ¿Qué estás ocultando? -— Sentenció el Laird Masen.

El anciano se retorció de impresión en su camastro. Ante la confrontación simple y directa, le fue casi natural mentir.

-— No Laird, no oculto nada.

-— Claro que lo haces. Quién en su sano juicio arrastraría su maldito culo inglés por suelo escoses y más llevando un niño, sino tuviera algo que ocultar. ¿De quién huyes? ¿Quién es el muchacho? -— Se empeñó Edward apenas conteniendo el genio.

-— Usted lo ha dicho mi Señor. Un demente. Un demente que ve sus horas contadas y no quiere dejar a su nieto desamparado. Lo sé, mi Señor, lo sé; sé que estoy muriendo y he rogado a todos los santos para que me ayudasen a cumplir el último deseo de mi hija. -— El anciano habló con vehemencia, pero Edward no estaba seguro de creerle.

-— ¿Es hijo de algún noble? -— Preguntó el Laird con desconfianza.

-— No mi Señor, mi hija y su esposo llevaban una granja en Leeds. Eran gente humilde y trabajadora pero nadie importante más que para mí y su pequeño. Murieron hace dos años por las fiebres. El niño también la contrajo pero al fin se salvó. Yo cuidé de él, se lo debía a su madre. Señor... yo no he sido generoso con mis afectos. Dejé a mi familia para hacer fortuna, la que gasté antes de volver a casa. Cuando ya estaba viejo, regresé para estar con mi hija pero la abandoné apenas se casó con un escoses. -— Phil hizo un silencio mirando con vergüenza hacia el Laird. Luego retomó su discurso.-—. Juro que mil veces me lamenté no ser yo quien falleciera en lugar de él. Supo ser mejor padre y esposo. Apenas me dio tiempo la vida para enmendar mis errores. Por eso en el lecho de muerte de mi hija, juré que llevaría al niño con su tío en Escocsia. Es herrero por las tierras de los Mackay, le he escrito diciéndole que le llevaría su sobrino pero nuestro viaje se ha prolongado algo más de lo que esperaba. Reconocí los colores de su tartán por las cartas que intercambiamos. Sé que son ¿vuestros vecinos?. -— La última frase sonó a pregunta y Masen sintió que debía darle alguna tranquilidad sobre esa última referencia.

-— Mackay es uno de los clanes vecinos y aunque existen diferencias, puedo decir que somos aliados, defensores de la misma casa real.

-— Es un alivio escucharlo Laird. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas mi Señor y sé que no debería pedir algo así a un extraño pero veo la bondad en la forma en que me ha cuidado y como trata a sus hombres. -— Dijo Phil entrecortadamente. -—. Yo necesito pedirle que nos lleve hasta allí y que cuide de mi nieto si yo ...

No pudo terminar la frase pero ambos hombres sabían cómo concluiría.

-— Si viejo, lo haré. -— Se adelantó el Laird arrodillándose a su lado y tomándole la huesuda mano. ¿Puedes decirme algo más de el tío del muchacho? -— Consultó el guerrero.

-— Se llama Charlie Swan, tiene familia cerca de Tongue a orillas del Ben Loyal. -— Jadeó el anciano con dificultad.

Un gallo cantó anticipando la mañana y el Laird hizo señas a un hombre que se había aparecido en el umbral .

-— Por las huestes de los santos, qué mal huele aquí. -— Pronunció el gigante llamado Sam Uley.

-— Vamos a tomarnos un día más. Arma una partida de caza para conseguir más piezas de carne. Vamos a alargar el viaje. Diles a los hombres, nos dividiremos. Vas a haceros cargo de llevar las provisiones a Masen y quiero cinco voluntarios para ir a las tierras de Mackay. -— Ordenó Edward.

-— ¿Solo cinco, Laird? -— Se atrevió a preguntar Uley.

-— Es una visita de cortesía. Emmet y Jasper vendrán conmigo. -— Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

-— Supongo que irá a enseñarle a James Mackay su nuevo título. -— Contestó Uley con ironía.

-— Me importa poco James, iré a ver a su padre y presentarle mis respetos. De paso llevaré al niño con su familia.

-— Otro perro cojo. -— Masculló Uley meneando la cabeza.-—. ¿Algo más mi Laird?.

-— Sí, te escribiré una carta para Lady Cullen y otra para su esposo y consíigueme una mula.

-— Como ordene, Laird.

Masen sabía que Uley no cuestionaría sus órdenes aunque algo le pareciera mal. Lo que no sabía, era que Sam le servía orgullosamente. Admiraba el hombre en el que se había transformado el hijo natural de Carlisle.

Pasaron las horas y las horas se hicieron un día más y luego otro. Uley marchó y el resto acampó hasta que el tiempo mejoró. Había lloviznado todos los días y estaban malhumorados y cansados.

Durante ese tiempo, el niño y Jasper se hicieron inseparables. Buscaban hierbas y el irlandés le enseñaba sus usos. También dialogaba con su abuelo cuando éste despertaba y mantenía conversaciones con Emmett, ayudándole a cocinar, pero cuando Masen se acercaba, el chiquillo caía en un absoluto silencio.

Edward mientras tanto se la pasaba con el anciano durante el día y ocupaba la noche con actividades placenteras, aunque siempre volvía antes del amanecer. Emmett no estaba muy feliz con los planes, a ese punto del camino, estaban a solo siete días de Masen y ya se había hecho a la idea de volver a ver a su amada. Al recordarla se llevó la mano al pecho donde colgaba un cordón de cuero entrelazado con una cinta verde. Se le había desprendido un día de su cabello y el montañés la había atesorado para su martirio diario. "_Tan cerca y tan lejos_".

Una tos flemática los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El viejo jadeaba en busca de aire, tras desesperarse unos segundos volvió a su letargo.

-—¿ Cabra, ¿qué tiene? -— Consultó Emmett.

Jasper se giró para mirar al niño.

Éste dormía con el cuerpo volcado hacia un costado, dejando su trasero levantado en una postura de lo más incómoda y graciosa. El Laird había arrojado su propia capa sobre él.

-—Creo que tiene el mal de las minas. Me dijo que trabajó en Durham. -— Explicó Jasper quedamente.

-— Eso explicaría porque suena como un fuelle roto. -— Dijo Edward.

-— Mmmmm, mala cosa eso. -— Agregó Emmett .-— Conozco un hombre que tenía un amigo que enfermó de eso. Sufrió como un condenado. Murió ahogado en su propia sangre y sacando pedazos de su pecho por la boca.

-—¡ Emmett calla!. -— Ordenó Edward.

Pero ya era tarde.

El niño estaba despierto y se había sentado. Tenía la vista fija en el fuego y Edward creyó que tal vez no los había oído, pero cuando este levantó la mirada, reconoció la insondable pena que le embargaba. Los ojos brillantes, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-— Ya sabía que estaba muriendo. -— Musitó el pequeño.

-— ¿Tu abuelo te lo dijo? -— Edward se levantó del suelo acercándose con sigilo hacia el catre. El niño no pareció amedrentarse con su cercanía, entonces se sentó junto a él.

-— No, pero veía que estaba cada vez peor y he escuchado lo que decían las mujeres de la aldea. -— Contestó el muchacho con increíble tranquilidad.

-— ¿Sabes que me ha pedido llevaros a Tongue y que yo he accedido a escoltarlos?

-— Sí, él insiste en que estaré mejor allí con mi tío Charlie. Yo apenas lo recuerdo, vino a la granja cuando era pequeño. Es herrero.

-— La falta que nos haría. -— Acotó Emmett, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-— Yo sé atender a los caballos, teníamos dos. Mi padre me enseñó a cuidar de ellos. -— Explicó el niño.

-— Eso está muy bien. Es lo primero que debe atender un aprendiz de escudero. Si pones un poco más de múusculos en esos brazos, podrías llegar a serlo. -— Dijo Edward.

-— ¿Escudero? ¿Yo? -— Su carita se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-— Claro que sí. Yo mismo podría enseñarte. -— Contestó Edward.

-— Y vivir en un castillo, donde podría comer todos los días. Podría hacerme cargo de la huerta y mi abuelo... atendería las palomas. -— Completó el pequeño con tristeza.

Volvieron a sumirse en otro silenció interminable. Nadie volvió a dormir. Jasper permaneció sentado en el suelo observando al niño y enseñándole como frotar una pasta con fuerte olor a pino, sobre el pecho del anciano. Al día siguiente marcharían.

La travesía fue penosa. Todo higlander ama estar en las montañas pero los pasos se habían vueltos traicioneros con el deshielo y los peñascos de las laderas rocosas aún acusaban nieve. Para ellos que estaban acostumbrados al clima poco benigno, el paseo solo era eso. Un paseo. Pero sus compañeros comprometían la marcha y no podían tomar atajos. Jasper llevaba al niño y Edward llevó al anciano por turnos con Emmett y otro guerrero llamado Colín. A pesar de mantener alguien de avanzada, estaban tensos temiendo una emboscada porque aunque eran tiempos de paz, muchos forajidos aún asolaban las rutas.

Al atardecer del cuarto día de viaje, llegaron a la parte más alta del cordón montañoso y Emmett silbó ante la espectacular vista. El condado de los MacKay se extendía espléndido a sus pies. Poco más y retomarían el camino principal hacia Varraich donde residía el Laird aliado. Masen quiso compartir la noticia cuando se percató del silencio en su acompañante.

-—¡ Phil!. ¡Phil!. -— Se apresuró a llamarlo, mientras lo sacudía.

Un suspiro. Un quejido.

-—¿ Estamos llegando?. -— Musitó el anciano.

-— Sí, cumplirás pronto tu promesa. -— Anunció Edward.

-— Me temo que le dejaré la carga, mi Señor. -— La voz culminó en un susurro.

-— No vengas con esa, inglés. No te dejaré decir la última palabra. -— Gruñó Masen.

-— Le daré el honor, estoy muy cansado Laird. Ya no siento dolor. Estoy listo mi Señor. -— Dijo con voz extrañamente serena.

-— ¿Has tenido una buena vida? -— Preguntó Edward.

-— La mejor. He amado y he sido correspondido. Cuida a mi peque ...

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-— Muere en paz Phil Dwyer.

Todos tenemos grises secretos que enturbian el alma. Algunos eligen librarse de ellos para blanquear sus cuentas con el destino. Otros como Phil Dwyer, son felices de llevarlos hasta la tumba, si con ello velan por alguien más.

El Laird Masen siguió cabalgando con el cuerpo del anciano cobijado en su plaid. Era imposible dar un entierro decente en la pared rocosa. Además aún no encontraba las palabras para decirle al niño.

Como presintiéndolo, Jasper giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El Laird asintió con la cabeza y la voz del irlandés se fue alzando hacia los cielos grises de la tarde.

(*) "Tá tú admirer uaigneach na bhflaitheas,  
An bhfuil tú a bhaint amach chun éisteacht leis an ghaoth oíche agus na sighs  
Lire indulging an grá a osclaíonn  
Na geataí pale breacadh an lae?

Nuair a repose gach rud, rinne tú díreach  
Dúisíonn tú le fuaim na liras milis  
Roimh an Grá agus spraoi dó ar a bhealach  
Agus Freagraíonn an Loinneog don Chomaoineach ghaoth oíche  
Go dtí deireadh na hoíche?

Buille liras dofheicthe, an t-ainm Grá,  
Tá cosán Cé leis a ghlóir shining  
Ag an uair an chloig nuair a soilse bog teacht agus dul,  
Ceol Bog agus milis sa spéir  
Agus síos anseo ar domhan.  
Mar atá sa spéir suas i ann."

Tú, solitario admirador de los cielos.,

¿Alcanzas a escuchar los vientos nocturnos y los suspiros

de las liras complaciendo el Amor que abre

las pálidas puertas de la aurora?

Cuando todas las cosas reposan.

¿Acaso sólo tú despiertas para oír el sonido de las dulces liras

que anteceden al Amor y tocan para él en su camino

y el viento nocturno responde en antífona

hasta el fin de la noche?

Toquen, liras invisibles, a nombre del Amor,

cuyo camino hacia la gloria brillando está

a esta hora en que las tenues luces van y vienen,

suave y dulce música en el firmamento.

Así como aquí abajo en la tierra.

Así como allá arriba en el cielo.

En la primera planicie y con el Ben Loyal de fondo, se cavó una tumba cubriéndola de piedras, con ramas de árboles hicieron cruces de doble brazo, donde cada uno dejó un objeto. Masen colocó un chelín;. Emmett, una cuchara;. Jasper, una pluma de águila y el resto de los highlanders agregaron cosas como semillas y hasta una pequeña figura de madera representando un lobo.

El muchacho con increíble entereza había presenciado todo el ritual y había quedado al último.

-— Abuelo, no tengo nada para dejarte. Ni siquiera lágrimas, eso me pone más triste aún. No sé porque no puedo llorar. Mi pena es tan grande como el cielo. -— Proclamó con angustia.

Edward se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

-— Sí que le has dado algo. Le has dado tu amor y eso es lo más importante.

El niño no volteó a verlo, sólo dejó un andrajoso sombrero de piel en la cúspide de la tumba y para cuando volvieron a montar... se subió al regazo del Laird.

Dedico este capítulo a dos amigas que con tanta buena lectura, me han inspirado a escribir:. Doris y Berta.

Gracias a quienes me han agregado a sus fav. Y doble gracias a mis primeros rev. Son muy reconfortantes.

(*) Ha esa hora cuando todas las cosas reposan – Rima irlandesa de James A. Aloysius Joyce


	3. Verde Cap 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original. Se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.

_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

Capítulo 3

Verde –** "Color deseo y descubro color me siento y me desnudo color. Color sueño y color despierto"**.

-– Carmen Naranjo

"_Deriva del latínvirĭdis, (verde, vigoroso, vivo, joven), relacionado con virere, (verdear), de origen desconocido. Tal vez provenga originariamente de una raíz con el significado de "brote", (planta en crecimiento)._

No se puede decir que Escocia carezca de personalidad. Es una tierra que se revela ante los ojos de cualquiera, quitando toda inmunidad. Existe una emoción desgarradora en la sola contemplación de su agreste belleza. Descubrir sus imponentes montañas, los ríos burbujeantes y cristalinos que sortean todo terreno para saltar al mar. Los lagos cuál espejo divino se alzan entre la piedra y la turba; los bosques eternos de abedules y robles, donde elfos y ninfas toman partida de tu alma.

-— Creí que Escocia sería gris y seca y sin embargo es… , es… -— Musitó el niño mirando deslumbrado el paisaje.

-— Muy verde. -— Completó Edward d´ Masen. -— Pero que no te engañe. No es un verde amable y acogedor, muchacho. Es la naturaleza más dura que puedas encontrar. Pocos quieren vivir donde el Highlander mora.

-— ¿Es así donde tú vives? -— Preguntó el niño fijando sus enormes ojos marrones en la cara del Highlander.

-— No es tan verde. Es gris y azul; aunque hay estepas volcánicas cubiertas de musgo y matojos verdes. -— Edward hizo una pausa, como intentando dar con las palabras. -— Lo más hermoso, son sus acantilados. Balcones de piedra, desafiando el rugir de las aguas. Me gusta verlos recibir la furia de una tormenta y contemplar como las olas rompen contra sus muros. El sonido, el olor. Es simplemente magnífico.

La voz del Laird fue baja e intensa. No había artificios en su pasión y el muchacho se sintió cautivado por la imagen que describía. Sé le quedó mirando sin disimulo. Cuando el temor se disolvió,; una sensación de comodidad se instaló en su interior. Una placidez que lo adormecía y lo hacía sentir infinitamente protegido. No tuvo temor a ese sentimiento de seguridad que nacía en su corazón sufrido. Por más que hubiera perdido todo lo que había conocido y amado, había algo certero en su conciencia infantil. "_Él_ _cuidará de mi_".

Quiso más que nunca viajar al hogar de ese hombre. Pero la ruta ya estaba trazada y a pocas horas se separarían para siempre. Se sentía tan ajeno a la idea de familiaridad que le esperaba junto a Charlie.

-— Y donde vive mi tío ¿Es así? -— Preguntó el niño, buscando una respuesta que le hiciera sentir agrado de llegar a destino.

-— Tongue tiene buen clima. Es un pueblo costero muy bonito. El territorio de los Mackay es muy próspero y su Laird es un buen hombre. -— Comentó Edward.

-— ¿Y por qué debemos ir a verle primero? -— Inquirió el niño con terquedad.

-— Porque estamos en sus tierras. Debemos presentarles nuestros respetos y pedirle permiso para cruzar.

Masen sólo había trabado algunas palabras con el Laird de los Mackay. Le pareció un hombre justo y razonable. Su clan era famoso por su ferocidad y destreza. Se decían descendientes directos de las antiguas tribus Pictas de Escocia y al viejo Liam se le consideraba un estratega entre estrategas, por sus habilidades militares. Era un clan poderoso y con grandes extensiones de tierra, por lo que se creían con suficiente influencia a la hora de forzar su posición con la monarquía.

Cosa que no pudo obrar con el último rey, su declarado anti –— jacobismo y el endeble carácter de su descendiente, James El Largo; le había relegado y mal posicionado. Fue en la corte cuando Edward se cruzó con el hijo mayor del Laird, y padeció su bravuconería. A la larga no tardó en dar conocer su desidia y fue dejado de lado hasta que de un día para otro, no supo más de él. Ni de James, ni de su hermosa hermana Lady Jane. La jovencita asistía como dama de compañía a la reina inglesa y acompañaba a su hermano en la pretensión de conseguir alguna recompensa nobiliaria.

Él como otros tantos, había gozado de su liberal belleza aunque le había olvidado, nada más al marcharse.

Masen pensó en cuanto le complacería volver a cruzarse con la dama en cuestión y eso le recordó que antes debían hacer una parada en el lago. Apestaba y no solo por sudor propio del viaje; sino porque se le había impregnado el hedor del niño.

-— Cuando lleguemos al recodo del loch, haremos una parada y esta vez vas a bañarte. -— Sentenció Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Ya habían intentado varias veces que el muchacho se limpiara, pero además de quitarse un poco de tierra del rostro; no había mudado de ropa y olía como los mil demonios.

-— No te vendría mal, un baño. -— Le alentó Jasper Whitlock desde su montura.

-— Yo no me baño. -— Pronunció el chiquillo poniéndose tieso como una tabla.

El niño miró a Edward con desafío y enojo. A Masen le causó gracia su actitud hasta que la intensidad de la mirada le hizo sentir incómodo.

-— Claro que te vas a bañar. -— Dijo el Laird.

-— Hueles como un cerdo. ¿Así quién te va a querer cerca?. Vamos a conseguirte ropa de Colin y cuando estés limpiecito te voy a llevar a que conozcas a las muchachas de MacKay. Tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos una matrona que te haga hombrecito. -— Dijo Emmett riendo.

El Laird podía ser el héroe de sus ensoñaciones pero no lo resguardaría de bañarse y si lo bañaban, sabrían… sabrían…

-— Jasper. -— Gritó el niño soltándose del regazo del Laird y deslizándose de la montura.

-— ¡Alto, alto!. Muchacho del …. Grrrr. -— El Laird estaba furioso y asustado porque el niño se había arrojado del caballo aún en marcha. -— Podrías haber terminado debajo de las patas del animal.

-— No voy a bañarme, ni loco. Y no voy a dejar que me agarre ninguna muchacha. Antes prefiero que las Kelpie del agua me lleven al fondo.

-— Las ninfas de los lagos solo se llevan a los muchachos malos y mugrientos. Así que sé un chico bueno y báñate. -— Rugió Edward.

-— Jasper -— Volvió a gritar el niño buscando desesperadamente subirse a su caballo.

-— Lo están asustando. Ya veré que hacer con él apenas lleguemos a Varrich. -— Dijo Jasper alzando al muchacho del suelo.

-— Gracias. -— Susurró el niño.

-— No vas a librarte del baño pero lo haremos a tu modo. ¿Sí? -— Agregó el irlandés con tono suave y el chico sonrió.

Jasper había entretenido al niño con historias fantásticas de los seres que se escondían en las tierras altas. Le había contado de los gigantes que se habían convertido en piedra en espera del perdón de los dioses nórdicos. Del mundo fuera de sus ojos y de lo que no llegaba a ver por ellos. Le dijo que las personas eran como árboles y que existía un calendario que los comparaba con alguna planta y de los seres mágicos que vivían en las riberas de los ríos. Se sintió contrariado por que usara lo que les había contado sobre las Kelpies, para no bañarse, pero estaba seguro de que ése no era el verdadero motivo.

Miró el perfil delicado y la piel suave debajo de la mugre. Casi entendía las razones de su mentira. Lo que no estaba seguro, era por cuanto la podría mantener.

Todos tenían secretos. Quién era él para juzgar el de otros cuando el propio, pesaba tanto.

-— No tengas miedo. Yo te ayudaré a guardar tu secreto. -— Le susurró sobre su cabeza.

El niño no dio ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado. Siguieron al galope un par de millas más, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-— ¿Cómo sé que no harás de mi secreto, algo … malo? -— Musitó el pequeño volviendo el rostro hacia Jasper.

Jasper, también su tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-— ¿Serviría si te digo otro secreto a cambio?

-— ¿Sería como cambiar uno por otro? ¿Cómo lo hacen los amigos? -— Inquirió el niño.

-— Sí, eso sería. -— Dijo Jasper.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar. Whitlock sabía que debía armarse de paciencia y no presionarlo.

-— Tú primero. -— La voz del niño sonó temblorosa y el irlandés le dio un apretón para reconfortarlo.

-— Tal vez no lo parezca con estas pintas, pero no hace mucho, dejé de lado los hábitos. Era clérigo en Durrow, en el condado de Laois. -— Jasper habló con mucha lentitud como para tranquilizar al muchacho.

-— Eso no vale. Ya sabía que eras hombre santo. -— Gruñó Is como si la declaración lo hubiese ofendido.

-— ¿Cómo que lo sabes? -— Dijo Whitlock asombrado.

-— Y como no saberlo con esa… cosa que tienes en la cabeza. -— El niño seguía enfadado.

-— Se llama Tonsura y créeme que es la primera vez que alguien lo menciona. No creí que fuera tan obvio. He tratado de que me crezca el pelo pero se …

Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que su cabeza ya se había disparado y se aprontaba a divagar sobre los tónicos que había empleado para hacer crecer el cabello. La gravedad de su identidad estaba más al descubierto de lo que había pensado y eso era tremendamente peligroso.

El niño notó la seriedad en el rostro pacífico de Jasper y se apresuró a decir.

-— No tengas miedo. Yo guardaré tu secreto. -— Y sonrió al repetir las mismas palabras de Jasper.

"_Qué el Señor guarde tu inocencia y alegría_" Rezó Whitlock.

-— Ser sacerdote no es lo más terrible que escondo. -— Dijo Jasper y al segundo se quiso dar patadas en la nuca. "_Estar con Emmett me vuelve un bocaza_" Pensó el irlandés. -— No solo era un hombre de Dios. También soy un proscripto de la ley. Hubiese muerto si el Laird Cullen no me salvaba.

-— ¿Entonces el Laird, sabe tu secreto? -— Susurró el pequeño.

-— Sí.

-— ¿Le dirás el mío? -— Preguntó con ansiedad.

-— Sólo si me autorizas a decírselo. -— Respondió Jasper.

-— No te autorizo. -— Habló con infantil firmeza, pero el tono se apagó al continuar. -— Mi abuelo me hizo jurar que cuidaría de que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Él dijo que los caminos podrían ser peligrosos para…

-— Para una niña. -— Expresó el irlandés con tranquilidad.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo y al cabo de unos minutos, Jasper vio que le temblaban los pequeños hombros. Is estaba llorando.

Mientras tanto, Edward d´Masen miraba a la pareja cabalgando a varios metros de él. No alcanzaba a escuchar el intercambio pero comprendía cuanto congeniaban y eso le dio envidia. Un sabor amargo y verde le subió a la boca del estómago. Él podía ser quién custodiara a Ish, pero no era el elegido del afecto del niño.

Masen sabía poco de afectos. Apenas memoraba haber recibido alguna caricia de su madre. Solía tener imágenes de un rostro amable que le sonreía y el tacto suave de una cabellera castaña; pero había llegado un punto en que no recordaba mucho más. Incluso temía que ese recuerdo no fuera verdad.

Lo real para él fue la cara agria y furiosa de su madrastra Victoria.

La esposa de Carlisle le había sorprendido con su bella cabellera rojiza y profundos ojos negros. Le recordaba con una postura regia e inalcanzable al lado de su padre. Parecía gentil y amable en presencia del Laird, pero luego mostraba todo su odio, pegándole con una varilla de madera y gritándoles las peores cosas sobre él y a su pobre madre muerta. Con ella comprendió la palabra "bastardo". Una palabra que le era ajena hasta que fue llevado a vivir con los Cullen.

Su hermanastra no era mejor. La pequeña arpía rubia le culpaba de todos sus males, incluso decía que le descomponía su olor por lo que al poco tiempo de llegar a la fortaleza acabó comiendo en la cocina junto al fogón. Es ahí donde conoció la amabilidad de Senna. La cocinera y la jefa del herbario. Era dueña y señora de ese lugar, situación que la enfrentaba en las más ridículas contiendas con Emmett y Jasper después que Edward fuera nombrado Laid.

La mayoría de la servidumbre le había recibido con alborozo porque en los últimos años en que el viejo Laird había caído enfermo, la dirección del clan se había mantenido en su segundo, Sam Uley. Pero la fortaleza quedó en manos de Lady Cullen, su hermanastra o mejor dicho, del marido de ésta. Demitri Bewley. El Laird Carlisle le había nombrado senecal de sus tierras y todos coincidían en que conocía su oficio, ya que el clan había prosperado en su manejo; pero su modo irascible y autoritario, le había creado enemigos dentro y fuera del clan.

Mientras cabalgaba perdido en sus recuerdos, observó el rostro adusto de Emmett. En los últimos días había visto como su carácter se oscurecía y se le ocurrió que siempre estaba de mal humor cuando llegaban a Masen. Quería hablar del amor no correspondido por esa muchacha, pero era un tema velado. El tema velado.

Se confiaban todo. Cuando murió el padre de Emmett; fue el hombro de Edward sobre el que se permitió ocultar la pena y así cuando Edward fue llamado por un Carlisle Cullen agonizante, fue Emmett el que sostuvo su ira ante el pedido de que se hiciera cargo del clan.

Ambos tenían un espíritu libre y se habían revelado ante los mandamientos familiares. Aun así habían resignado sus deseos de beber los vientos. Uno por el deber de cargar un título que nunca quiso y el otro por lealtad a un amigo.

-— Emmett ¿Estás bien? -— Consultó al hombretón.

-— Todo lo bien que puedo estar después de un mes sin aceitar mi espada. -— Gruñó Emmett sin humor.

-— Seguro que conseguirás algo. Solo ten cuidado de no hacer que el Laird nos corra. -— Respondió Edward.

-— Lo mismo digo. -— Agregó Emmett -— Y tú "Cabra". -— Gritó hacia Jasper. -—. Espero te consigas una mujer y no solo te la pases olisqueando la huerta de hierbas.

-— Las plantas huelen mejor. -— Dijo ceremoniosamente el rubio que había vuelto a cabalgar junto al resto.

-—¡ Ay irlandés.! Lo que te enseñaría yo, sobre el olor divino de entre las piernas de una mujer. Abrir su rosa y palpar…

-— Emmett. -— Le reprendió Jasper a la vez que le tapaba los oídos al niño.

-— Pero si estoy siendo todo poesía, hermano Cabra. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho tiene que aprender sobre lo que es coger…

-—¡ Emmett!. -— Esta vez la advertencia vino con un latigazo de su serbal.

-— Jodida Cabra loca. -— Gritó Emmett restregando el muslo donde había sido golpeado.

-—¡ Basta los dos.! -— Les reprendió Edward viendo como la discusión se les iba de las manos.

-— Jasper -— Musitó la pequeña, que había vuelto a recobrar el ánimo después de reír con el enfrentamiento entre los dos amigos. -— ¿Por qué te dicen "Cabra"?

-— Baaaa -— Hizo Jasper imitando el balido de una cabra y tirando los cuatro pelos locos que le colgaban del mentón.

La niña rompió en carcajadas y el resto de los hombres le siguió.

-— Sí que eres raro. -— Dijo Is.

-— Hasta el niño se da cuenta. -— Se carcajeó el cocinero que cabalgaba a su lado.

-— A alguien se le va a acabar la tisana de dientes de león. -— Amenazó el irlandés a sabiendas que entre Emmett e Is, habían acabado su reserva.

Ambos disfrutaban sin disimulo de los espesos guisos del cocinero y luego necesitaban de la infusión para calmar los cólicos.

-— No lo digo por mal. -— Se apresuró a agregar el niño -— Pregunto porque me extraña que siendo un hombre santo, hables de magia de los bosques y esas cosas.

Las risas se callaron al oírlo.

-— ¿Un hombre santo? ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los huesos sagrados!. Tienes razón. -— Rugió Emmett con incredulidad.

-— Grítalo más fuerte, aún no se enteran en Sajonía. -— Gruñó entre dientes Jasper y resopló sobre la nuca de Is.

Solo veía las rojas orejas, pero suponía que estaba demasiado avergonzado para enfrentarlo.

-— Cómo no me di cuenta. Eres un clérigo ¿Verdad? La cosa esa de tu cabeza, la ropa…

El gigante agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-— Vaya,. te he dejado sin palabras. Si hubiese sabido que te haría callar; te lo hubiese dicho mucho antes. -— Murmuró Jasper con una mueca sin humor.

-— ¿Tú lo sabías Laird? Por su puesto que lo sabías y no me has dicho nada. Por San Niniam, he follado frente a sus narices y cosas peores. Llevamos ¿Cuánto? Dos, tres años… más. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-— No era mi secreto. -— Contestó el Laird.

-— Pero por …. -— Emmett cayó a sabiendas que iba a largar otra maldición.

-— Me gusta contar historias. Es parte de la tradición de los viajeros. Nutrirse del saber popular. Otra cosa es creerlas. Siempre seré un hombre de Dios, pero nunca más, un clérigo. Mi vida no se define por el mandato de unos hombres y menos unos que no comprenden que la sanación, es un conocimiento y no un acto de magia. -— Respondió Jasper con esa tranquilidad exasperante que enloquecía al cocinero.

-— ¿Te han acusado de brujería? -— Preguntó Emmett.

-— Algo parecido. -— Y la contestación de Jasper fue tan tajante que la conversación finalizó allí.

Tras un par de millas el Laird pidió que izaran el estandarte de los Cullen. Un paño bermellón con figuras en hilo de oro y una cinta azul que se había agregado al símbolo para mostrar su nueva jerarquía.

-— ¿Tienes frio? —Consultó el pequeño al ver al irlandés ajustar la capucha de su capa.

El sol bajaba y una fina llovizna caía sobre la partida de highlanders.

-— No mucho, sólo en la cabeza. -— Contestó Jasper con aspereza.

-— Lo siento Jasper, lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó. -— Musitó Is volviendo hacia él. -—. No te enfades conmigo. Eres mi amigo. Mi único amigo.

-— Ya pequeña. Debo estar volviéndome más loco de lo normal porque de repente me siento aliviado. -— Respondió Jasper frotando la cabeza de la niña.

-— Yo también.

-— Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Los secretos son como una planta tenaz. Se esfuerzan en desenredar sus raíces en la tierra más árida y un día brotan. Está en su naturaleza florecer o morir. -— Dijo Whitlock.

-— Entonces Escocia es una tierra de secretos. Por eso de que el verde crece aún en la piedra. -— Afirmó Is.

-— Seguro que sí, seguro que sí.

-— ¿Amigos de nuevo? -— Preguntó Is.

-— Sólo si salvas la ofensa diciéndome tu verdadero nombre. -— Susurró Jasper ya sin enojo.

-— Isabella, Isabella Swan. -— Contestó la niña después de un segundo.

-— Bonito nombre Isabella Swan. Bonito nombre.

-— Mi mamá me decía Bella. Creo que suena más bonito aún. Aún recuerdo que cuando hacía frio, mi mamá me ponía medias en las manos y en la cabeza para mantenernos caliente. Deberías ponerte una para tapar … eso -— Dijo el niño, señalando hacia su cabeza afeitada.

-— Dudo que mis medias sirvan para…. eso. -— Respondió Jasper con humor.

-— Pídele unas al cocinero. De seguro tiene unas enormes. -— El brillo de esos ojos marrones le convenció.

-— Emmett. ¿Tienes medias limpias que me prestes? -— Consultó el irlandés.

Mc. Carty sacó unas de sus alforjas y se las arrojó. Estas eran de lana parda oscura y como el muchacho había supuesto… enormes. Pronto Jasper enfundó su cabeza en una de ellas y la otra se la pasó al niño que no tardó en hacerle un nudo en la punta y luego también se la colocó.

Edward meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa oculta. Primera visita al Laird Liam y llevaba dos bufones por escolta.

Cabalgaron un par de millas hasta que fueron interceptados por hombres del clan MacKay. No sin recelo los decidieron escoltar hasta la fortaleza.

Edward recordaba sus primeros encuentros de armas mientras era vasallo del rey y siempre había admirado el fuerte color del sets de ese clan. Cuadros grandes en azules y verdes con líneas entrecruzadas negras y amarillas.

El tartán de los Cullen era más en tonos terrosos. Marrones, grises y naranjas bordeados por un filo que pretendía ser azul, pero se parecía más a un purpura apagado. Jasper le decía que era por los tintes que usaban para la lana. Cada clan ocultaba con celo el secreto de las mezclas con las que lograban teñir sus telas. Lograr el azul real, era una cuenta pendiente, recordó Edward.

Por lo menos llevaba el azul jacobino en el pecho. Si bien no era su propósito, alardear; su fuero íntimo se henchía de orgullo al cruzar los arcos de Varraich. La joya que presentaba en su pecho, daba a conocer su nuevo rango.

-— Ayé Laird Cullen o mejor debería decir Caballero de la Orden del Cardo. -— Proclamó el viejo Laird bajando las escalinatas de la entrada.

A ambos lados le presidían los hijos del Liam. Una jovencita pequeña, de rasgos delicados y mentón decidido que no parecía prestar mayor atención a la llegada de la comitiva. A su lado se erguía otra muchacha un poco mayor. De rasgos igualmente delicados pero con un rictus severo que le afeaba. "Jane" Reconoció Masen. Nada parecía quedar de la hermosa criatura que le había tentado en el pasado. Su recuerdo era algo vago pero en nada le comparaba con la triste figura que ahora le recibía. A la derecha del Laird Liam, con la postura indolénte y la mirada furibunda, estaba James.

-— Salve Laird. Mis respetos y agradezco la bienvenida. -— Correspondió Masen apeándose de su montura. Hizo una breve inclinación hacia las damas y un cabeceo hacia el joven. Éste no esperó a su padre y se marchó hacia adentro con visible desdén.

Las damas hicieron una reverencia y Masen apreció cuando el hedor les llegó. La primera levantó una ceja y miró directamente hacia donde estaban parados Jasper y el niño. Jane no fue tan diplomática y arrugó su nariz en un mohín de repugnancia.

-— Agradécelo cuando nos hayamos calentados con un poco de vino. -— Dijo Liam sin hacer mayor caso al olor.

-— Laird, si no es molestia, quisiera acomodar a mis hombres en la cuadra y poder bañarnos en el pozo. -— Solicitó Edward. -—. Hemos tenido un ... pequeño inconveniente en el viaje.

El inconveniente alzó los hombros y sonrió hacia las damas, y la pequeña hija de Liam se rió sin disimulo. El trino de su voz hizo volver las miradas hacia ellas.

-— Mis disculpas. -— Musitó la dama y se recompuso de la mejor forma posible sin dejar de observar ahora con interés, a la figura del niño y su más extraño guardián. "¿Por qué ambos usan medias en sus cabezas?".

-— Qué alegría muchacho que hayas decidido visitarnos. Ven Cullen, vamos dentro. Ya se encargará mi ama de llaves de acomodar a tu escolta.

El lugar estaba en envidiables condiciones, reconoció Edward. Le condujo hacia un estrado cerca de la chimenea en donde había tres sillones grandes y otras sillas más bajas adornadas con cojines. Un sirviente se acercó con vino y unos cortes de carne, pan y queso.

Las hijas de Laird permanecieron de pie y Liam hizo los honores.

-— Me place presentarte a mi pequeña Alice. La luz de mis ojos.

Alice hizo una reverencia rápida. Edward calculó que tendría unos quince o dieciseis años. Los mismos que tenía Jane cuando fue presentada en la corte. Sin embargo la muchacha aunque con formas de mujer, parecía muy aniñada o eso le parecía al usar el cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros y el largo del vestido un tanto más corto que el de su hermana.

-— Y ésta es Lady Jane. Creo que os conocisteis en Edimburgo. -— Inquirió Liam con una sonrisa.

Jane parecía un ave enjaulada. Su vestido oscuro y sin arreglos, le daba el aire de una matrona en luto. El escote alto apenas dejaba una porción de piel al descubierto y la cofia cubría totalmente su cabello. Edward lo recordaba como de un rojo subido que competía con el triángulo rizado de entre sus piernas.

Ni siquiera un rubor atestiguaba cuánto se conocían y Masen hirvió de rabia. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Seguía siendo el bastardo encantador al que se llevaban a la cama y luego ignoraban en la sala.

Si ese era su juego, le enseñaría que él si había cambiado y ahora jugaba con reglas propias.

-— Lady Jane, a sus órdenes. -— Edward hizo una reverencia exquisita como si estuvieran en la misma corte. Luego agregó. -— Me temo que no coincidíamos en los mismos círculos porque, si me lo permites mi Laird, una belleza tan espléndida no me hubiese pasado por alto.

-— Sí que te lo permito. -— El Laird se carcajeó -—. Aye muchacho, es bueno ver en el hombre en que te has convertido. Un gran guerrero. Sí Señor. Pero ya hablaremos. Bebe amigo, bebe en honor a las mujeres bellas. Sí Señor.

El Laird Masen se quedó un buen rato haciéndole compañía a Liam e ignorando radicalmente a Jane. Ésta pareció relajarse después de que Edward la hubiese elogiado pero solo fue un instante. De vez en cuando intercalaba algún comentario sobre su tiempo en la corte y la muchacha volvía a tensarse como una cuerda a punto de cortarse. A cabo de un rato, le avisaron que tenían un baño preparado y excusándose se marchó hacia las habitaciones que le habían designado.

Dos criadas intercambiaron sonrisitas al verlo llegar. Edward ni se le pasó por la cabeza liarse con ellas pero nada le impidió tontear con las muchachas mientras se quitaba la ropa. Antes de quedar sin nada, les mandó retirar y se sumergió en la tina de agua humeante. La habitación era magnífica como el resto del lugar. Con mucha madera de calidad en las puertas y muebles. Se relajó acomodando su larga complexión recogiendo las piernas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se adormiló en el líquido abrazo. De pronto, el ruido de la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza en busca de su espada. La claymore descansaba a menos de un metro.

Un perfume femenino y levemente conocido.

-— ¿Necesita mi Señor que le ayude a bañarse? -— Dijo Lady Jane avanzando hacia él.

Edward apreció la hermosa cabellera suelta y el movimiento ondulante de las faldas de la mujer. No era una dama que venía ofrecer un baño. Era una mujer buscando un revolcón fácil y Edward se regodeó en su triunfo.

-— No creo que sea apropiado. No me baño con camisola como lo hacen los nobles. -— Respondió Edward con indiferencia mientras se resfregaba el cuerpo con un paño de lino enjabonado. Flexionaba sus brazos, exaltando sus músculos.

Sintió el susurro de las telas cuando la dama se acercó a su lado. Volvió su cabeza a verla, mientras recostaba su espalda contra las maderas de la tina. Los ojos de Jane brillaban como los de una gata en celo. Se había cambiado el vestido por uno más liviano y escotado. Su piel rosada era una delicia para la vista de cualquier hombre pero Masen se negó a rendirse y le mantuvo la mirada mientras deliberadamente bajaba su mano hacia el bajo vientre.

La joven no resistió la tentación y observó fascinada como el agua turbia por el jabón ocultaba el destino de la mano del highlander. Edward volvió a subir por su abdomen y luego tomó más jabón para embarrarlo en el paño y repitió la caricia con deliberada lentitud, haciendo que Jane jadeara indecentemente.

-— Creo que ya sabemos que no eres un caballero. -— Dijo Jane quitándole el trapo y hundiendo su pequeña mano en medio de las piernas del guerrero.

-— Y que tú, no eres una dama. -— Ronroneó Edward atrayendo la cabeza de Jane y besándola con ardor.

Poseyó su boca con maestría. Mordisqueando sus labios y copulando con su lengua hasta que la mujer se retorcía en busca de profundizar el contacto. Jane le acariciaba sin pudor y Edward se dejó hacer hasta que de repente la empujó haciendo que ésta cayera sobre sus posaderas.

-—¡ Basta!. -— Dijo el Laird con rudeza.

Se levantó y el agua corrió por su cuerpo. Estaba espléndido en su desnudez. Seguro de su virilidad que se alzaba rígida y potente.

-— Mi Laird, creo que hay parte de ti que dice lo contrario. -— Musitó la joven arrodillándose frente a ella. Jane se lamió los labios olvidándose que éste le había empujado.

-— El problema es que no creo que seas lo suficiente perra para complacerme. -— pronunció Edward envolviéndose en un paño de lino más grande y saliendo de la tina.

-— Oh, sí que puedo complacerte. Déjame probártelo mi Señor. -— Suplicó Lady Jane acariciando los muslos del guerrero, subiendo hacia el grueso bulto que no podía ocultarse bajo la tela.

No titubeó al tomarlo por entero. Su falo agradecía la atención de esa boquita maravillosa pero lo que más le excitaba a Edward era ver a la perfecta lady Jane, arrodillada a sus pies. Suplicando por su polla bastarda. Enredó sus enormes manos en el rojo cabello de la damita y la obligó a tomar más de él. Embistió un par de veces más y antes de que el peso de sus testículos venciera su determinación, se retiró.

-— Creo que tienes razón. Si eres lo suficientemente perra. -— Edward recogió el lino del suelo y volvió a cubrirse atándolo en las caderas. Jane le miraba complacida creyendo que era parte de un juego hasta que éste se acercó a la puerta. -— El problema es que ahora yo soy un Laird y no me permito acostarme con perras.

Abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán indicándole que se marchara.

-— No puedes hacerme esto Edward Cullen, se lo diré a mi padre. Ya verás. -— Lady Jane estaba furiosa.

-— Oh claro y él será de lo más comprensivo con la virginal hija que se mete en el cuarto de un hombre cuando éste se estaba bañando. -— Se burló Edward.

-— Te arrepentirás de esto. Lo juro.

Jane salió maldiciendo por lo alto. En el pasillo se encontraba el ama de llaves con una pila de sábanas y casi se la llevó por delante.

-— Y tú que miras. Vieja bruja. -— Soltó la damita antes de desaparecer.

La mujer se quedó frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Miró a un lado y a otro mientras un furioso rubor cubría su rostro. Edward d´Masen estaba del otro lado apenas cubierto.

-— Lo siento Laird, ya me marcho -— Susurró la mujer extendiendo las sábanas hacia él.

Edward sonrió torcidamente con ese ensayado gesto seductor antes de tomar la muñeca de la mujer y tirar levemente de ella.

-— Es imperdonable como te ha tratado tu señora. Es que ella no ha sabido lidiar con el rechazo. -— Hizo un guiño cómplice y la mujer se derritió.

-— Da lo mismo, el Laird se enojaría muchísimo si supiera. -— Contestó la mujer retocándose la cofia que sujetaba su cabello.

-— No hace falta que el Laird sepa que su hija ha salido por esta puerta -— Levantó la mano de la mujer y se la llevó a los labios. Luego de darle un lametón donde el pliegue de la muñeca, ; agregó -— y que luego tú has entrado por la misma.

La mujer tenía unos treinta y tantos años. De bonitos ojos celestes y cuerpo rollizo pero proporcionadas curvas. Se dejó embrujar por la mirada acerada de Masen y ni siquiera supo cuando éste cerró la puerta.

Una hora después aún la tenía bajo su cuerpo, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-— Laird, ya está servida la cena, si estáis dispuesto. -— Anunció la voz de un hombre.

-— Ya bajo. -— Gritó Edward hundiéndose una última vez entre las piernas de la ama de llaves. Un gruñido profundo y se retiró justo para regar su semilla sobre el vientre de la mujer.

-— San Columbo, no voy a poder caminar. -— Jadeó la mujer, desmadejada sobre la cama.

Edward contempló su obra:. Los cabellos rubios desparramados, los labios hinchados, la piel de su garganta sonrosada por la pasión, la camisola abierta mostrando sus generosos pechos aún rojizos por los mordiscones amorosos y los muslos gruesos y suaves en los que había montado su lívido salvaje. Dentro de su madurez, era una mujer deliciosa. Había gozado y desquitado su calentura. Sería un buen golpe de suerte si Jane se enterará de que le había suplantado por una criada.

-— ¿Cómo te llamas? -— Preguntó Edward comenzando a vestirse.

-— Maggie, mi Laird.

-— ¿Tendrás problemas con Lady Jane por esto? -— Consultó Edward acomodándose los pliegues del tartán.

-— No creo que ella mencione mi visita, como yo tampoco haré sobre la suya. Bien sabe que su padre me escucha. -— Contestó la criada colocándose las medias.

Edward se fijó de nuevo en la mujer. Su cabeza hizo un clic pero se negaba a poner palabras en su presunción.

Se despidieron sin despedirse. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo. Edward agradeció la discreción de la mujer aunque temió que al bajar, alguien le estuviese esperando para retarlo a duelo. Antes de bajar por el último recodo de la escalera; se encontró con James esperándolo.

-— Sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Harás los honores de escoltarme a la mesa? -— Dijo Edward empuñando discretamente la daga que llevaba en su cintura ya que la espada había quedado en sus aposentos.

-— La sorpresa sería que te portarás algo mejor que lo que tu propia naturaleza dicta. Pero que se puede esperar de un bastardo como tú. Realmente no sé si aplaudir o enojarme por tu gusto. Cuando te vi llegar supuse que buscarías la forma de tomar ventaja sobre la caída en desgracia de mi hermana. Pero no dijiste nada. Luego temí por la gracia de Alice, pero aquí vengo y te encuentro, revolcándote con la querida de mi padre. No lo esperaba pero no me sorprende. Sabía que venías con malas intenciones desde el momento en que cruzaste el portón. -— Escupió James.

-— Lejos está en mí, ofender a tu padre. No sabía de Maggie y tampoco tomaría partido de la desgracia de una dama. Soy un bastardo, lo sé y tú me lo has recordado cada vez que me nos hemos visto. Eso sería un golpe bajo y yo nunca he sido un cobarde. Eso lo sabes muy bien. -— Edward se plantó ante James.

-— Entonces ¿A qué has venido?

-— Tengo que ir Tongue. Negocios. -— Señaló Edward.

-— ¿Eso es verdad? -— Especuló James, mirándolo fijamente. -—. Padre espera que pidas la mano de Jane. Yo no te quiero en la familia. -— Le amenazó.

-— Yo tampoco quiero formar parte de tu familia.

-— Entonces quédate del lado de la frontera al que perteneces.

-— Lo más pronto posible, pero no por qué tú lo digas ¿Entiendes MacKay?

James respondió con un gruñido que dio por terminada la conversación.

Ambos bajaron y se sentaron a comer. A lado de Edward habían dejado un lugar, para que fuera ocupado por Lady Jane quién no se presentó por encontrarse indispuesta, para desconcierto de su padre. En su lugar se sentó Emmett que oficiaba de segundo para el Laird y a su lado la pequeña Alice. Apenas tuvo oportunidad le encargó a Mc. Carty que averiguara sobre la historia escondida de Jane y al finalizar la cena, ya el cocinero había hecho ojitos a una criada que prometía darle información y unas buenas sobadas.

La velada concurrió agradablemente. Liam era un buen conversador, la comida era abundante y la bebida copiosa. Poco pudieron hablar de los verdaderos motivos del viaje ya que estaba empeñado en que Masen permaneciera un día más y rellenaba todo espacio señalando las habilidades de gobernanta de su Jane. "Que Jane esto, que Jane, aquello" Se estaba volviendo una encerrona y comenzó a comprender como su presencia se había prestado para tal suposición. Sin más dilación se apresuró a contarle a Liam sobre la desgracia de Is y de la promesa a su abuelo.

Éste le escuchó con atención y si bien se desencantó al saber de las verdaderas razones para estar allí, no dejó de asegurarle que tendría su apoyo y le daría otros hombres para acompañarlo. Según le relató a Masen, tenían algunos problemas en Sutherland por un guerrero llamado Aro. Si bien estaba a su mando,; existían algunos alarmantes relatos de abusos y su hijo no había logrado desenterrar el origen de los rumores.

Con la promesa de que al día siguiente hablarían antes de marcharse, Liam se despidió de Edward y escoltó a Alice hacia las escaleras.

Al fondo del salón y en el rincón más lejano, se habían acomodado el resto de los hombres de Edward. Entre ellos estaba Is, custodiada fielmente por Jasper. Casi se había dormido sobre la mesa y Edward se sintió sobrecogido por su inocencia. Lo contempló desde su altura. Tan frágil y ajeno de las maldades del mundo. Acercarse a él le trasmitía una paz que añoraba sin saberlo. Decidió que su comportamiento anterior no habría sucedido si él hubiese estado cerca y le pidió a Jasper que lo llevara a dormir a sus aposentos.

El irlandés lo miró con extrañeza pero no objetó su orden.

Tras estar un rato más con sus hombres, se dirigió a dormir. Antes de llegar al pasillo, fue interceptado por una figura menuda.

-— Mi Lady. -— Dijo Masen ocultando su fastidio.

-— Laird Masen, . Padre ha dicho que no está interesado en casarse con mi hermana. -— Anunció la pequeña Mackay.

-— Eso es cierto. -— Edward no las tenía consigo por toda la bebida que había tomado, pero hizo un paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia de la jovencita que tan descaradamente le hablaba. -— No creo estar hecho para el matrimonio.

-— Yo tampoco, se lo he dicho a Padre muchas veces. -— Prosiguió Alice con voz contrariada.

-—¿ Y eso me lo cuenta … ¿por qué?

-— Porque necesito pedirle que me tome por esposa.

Unos minutos después, Edward D´Masen entraba a sus aposentos donde Jasper y el niño dormitaban al lado del fuego. El irlandés se incorporó al ver la cara preocupada del Laird.

-— Debemos irnos cuantos antes de aquí. -— Masculló Edward mirándolo.

-— ¿Hay enemigos en Varrich? -— Le consultó Jasper.

-— Algo peor: Matrimonio. -— Gimió Masen.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios. Dan ganas de más. El capitulo estaba verde pero con la perspectiva del tiempo veo que ha sido bueno esperar para publicarlo porque el resultado es mejor. Mucho de ello es gracias a la colabración de Jo y Vhica. Mis damas. No tengo palabras.


	4. Amarillo Cap 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original. Se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.

_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

Capítulo 4 Amarillo

"**En los mapas del cielo el sol siempre es amarillo". **

Vinicius De Moraes

_"Deriva del bajo latín hispánico amarēllus, 'amarillento, pálido', diminutivo del latín amārus, 'amargo"._

_El frío arrebató toda sensación anterior al sueño, era un frío devenido de la nada más oscura. Parte de su cabeza reconocía los bordes desdibujados de una pesadilla, pero su cuerpo se negaba a despertar. Estaba sujeto por la misma nada pesada y negra que le rodeaba. Podía percibir la roca mohosa contra su espalda y una forma de cruz presionándole el pecho. Cada respiración costaba y los pulmones ardían en el esfuerzo de extenderse. El peso del metal fue redescubriéndose en la claymore de Carlisle Cullen. El plano de su filo comenzaba a hacer cortes en su piel y la insignia del clan se clavaba en sus carnes como un sello mortuorio._

_De la misma nada, surgió una luz ambarina que alumbró desde lo alto dibujando los contornos de otros seres oscuros, acechando a su alrededor. Una figura desgarbada y alta, de largos cabellos grises como su piel mortecina y el inconfundible gesto de una cabeza ladeada: "James, el Largo" _

_—__Quédate del __lado de la frontera al que perteneces._ —Rezó la figura gris.

_—__Compromiso y fortuna__. —Proclamó otra voz jocosamente. Edward reconoció al Laird Liam en una nebulosa grotesca y voluminosa de la que sólo destacaba su sonrisa desdentada. _

_La luz se volvía más real y clara, dando consistencia a su horror. _

_—__Sangre bastarda… pero servirá__. —Dijo otra voz en un gemido. _

_Un sonido seguido de un chasqueo de lengua y el aire se enrareció más. Se sacudió con furia para tratar de librarse de las imaginarias ataduras que lo sujetaban. La forma de una kelpie le acechaba en la penumbra, mechones blancos enlodados, la boca pestilente con dientes afilados, las manos como extrañas raíces nudosas que se extendían hacia su rostro arañándole la cara. _

_De repente, un soplo de aire caliente se interpuso ante la monstruosidad._

_—__Tómame a mí, Laird. Tómame a mí__. —Suplicó una voz de pájaro. _

_Otro ser se sumó a la pesadilla, pálido y etéreo; de rostro fino y orejas puntiagudas como una ninfa de los bosques. En un pestañeo se abalanzó sobre él, con bazos recubiertos de plumas oscuras, quitando con su torpe aleteo, el poco aire que le quedaba. Quiso respirar con desesperación mientras observaba como los brazos de las kelpies se enroscaban sobre su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en enormes serpientes viscosas que alzaban sus cabezas venenosas como a punto de engullirlo._

_—__Cásate con nosotras__. —Ordenaron las brujas antes de desgranarse ante la luz._

_"__Debo despertar__". Impuso su conciencia._

_La luminosidad pulsó sobre su cabeza en forma dolorosa._

_—¡Laird! ¡Laird! _

_La habitación giró un segundo hasta dar con la cara sonrosada de Is, de sólo contemplar la serenidad de esos enormes ojos chocolates, recobró la cordura y la paz. _

_—¿Mal sueño? —Consultó el muchachito esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva._

_—De los peores —Dijo Masen pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenado._

_El niño se apeó de la cama y fue a servirle una copa de vino. La luz de dos velas alumbraba la estancia con una claridad dorada y tranquilizadora. Si otro le hubiese sorprendido en ese estado, hubiese herido su orgullo pero el niño era paño seguro, de cierto modo lo sabía. Ese pequeño tan sufrido, conocía de valores y lealtad como un adulto. Sería un buen escudero, de hecho estaba tan convencido de ello que se había planteado ofrecerle al tío del Is, la posibilidad de llevárselo para entrenarlo. Contempló la figura menuda vestida con una camisola enorme de un amarillo pálido, un chaleco de lana, pantalones anchos mal sujetos a su cintura con un tiento de cuero. Por cierto que sus pies descalzos le resultaron de una delicadeza absoluta. "__Tan inocente__"._

_Le sobresaltó una ternura inexplicable. El niño se había bañado, olía a limpio y a lavanda; tenía la piel pálida al extremo de que venas azules se translucían en su sien, sus cabellos parecieran más rojizos que morenos y sus ojos enormes lucían ojeras violáceas, era tan delgado pero a la velocidad que comía pronto recuperaría peso. El Laird mismo se lo había prometido a sí mismo. _

_Lo había encontrado dormido sobre su cama y no le había molestado dejarlo allí. _

_La pesadilla le había dejado algo vulnerable y solo por ello debía estar considerando que tal vez sería tiempo de sentar cabeza y tener sus propios hijos para cuidar. Niños inteligentes y valientes como Is. El perturbador sueño le había dejado secuelas, eso o los reiterados sermones de varias personas que después de reconocerlo como jefe del clan Cullen, le habían dado entender que era hora de tomar esposa. Una mujer que mejorara la posición de su gente con el aporte de una buena dote o fortaleciese el clan al vincularse con otro más poderoso y por cierto que los Mackay, lo eran._

_El Laird Liam le había hablado de lo feliz que estaría con esa unión y si bien Jane era descarte, no podía negar que la joven Alice le había enternecido con su propuesta. Al momento negó con la cabeza: "__Es una niña__". Por razones que aún desconocía, la primera había regresado de Edimburgo, envuelta en un escándalo que le había quitado del mercado matrimonial y luego, estaba la pequeña a la que no habían presentado en la corte pero a la que su padre quería casar con el guerrero rebelde llamado Aro, para aquietar los ánimos en las tierras del norte. La idea que semejante delicada criatura quedara a manos de ese bárbaro, le revolvía las tripas. Reconoció el sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, similar al que le llevó a rescatar a Jasper de una ejecución segura u obligó a apalabrarse ante un anciano moribundo para custodiar un chiquillo hasta Sutherland. _

_"__Otro perro cojo__" diría Sam Uley. _

_"__No__". Casarse con la pequeña solo para salvarla de las manos del tal Aro era demasiado incluso para él. No veía solución inmediata, pero tal vez podría ingeniárselas para demostrar un interés moderado, como para que Liam se replanteara la unión y darle tiempo a que encontrara otra salida. Ese pensamiento le recompuso el ánimo. _

_Mientras paladeaba el vino que le había servido Is, éste había avivado el fuego y estaba tomando una de las pieles de la cama._

_—¿Qué hacéis? _

_—Iré a dormir cerca de la estufa, aún no amanece. —Murmuró el niño._

_—Ni se te ocurra, has estado durmiendo en esta cama cuando subí y no volverás a dormir en el suelo. ¿Dónde está Whitolock? —Consultó el Laird dándose cuenta de la ausencia._

_—Duerme tras la puerta. La muchacha de cabellos negros estuvo hablando largo rato con él. —Respondió Is._

_Edward pensó que debía darle a conocer su plan a Lady Alice para tranquilizarla. No creía que la chica se hubiese dado cuenta de lo inapropiado de su comportamiento. Realmente estaba desesperada. _

_—Que no se hable más. Acuéstate._

_—No creo que esté bien, mi Señor. —Aventuró el niño ruborizándose hasta las orejas._

_—No hay pena que un escudero duerma a los pies de su Señor. Además quién me despertará si vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. —Dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo y ganándose la sonrisa de Is. _

_—Me recostaré sobre las mantas. —Concluyó el pequeño._

_—Pero cúbrete. _

_Is no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes dar vuelta una y otra vez sobre sí, para acabar en la misma posición incómoda de la primera vez que le había visto dormir. Las piernas recogidas, boca abajo y trasero hacia arriba. El Laird no pudo evitar sonreír calladamente ante la graciosa postura. "__No estoy seguro de quién vela por el sueño de quién__". Se dijo antes de rendirse al tranquilizador susurro del ronquido del niño. _

_Sueños tranquilos acunaron al guerrero y al niño durante el resto de la noche. _

_Al despuntar los primeros rayos de sol, Edward ya había ordenado a sus hombres aprontarse para la partida. No tardó en aparecer el jefe Liam y a los preparativos sumó ocho hombres como escolta. Cosa que le pareció excesiva a Masen pero que no se atrevió a objetar. Antes de despedirse, puso en marcha su plan obsequiándole durante el desayuno, varios cumplidos y sonrisas a la pequeña lady Alice para satisfacción de Mackay y furia de Jane. James ni siquiera se presentó y Edward agradeció no tener que verle la cara. Antes de partir, el viejo Laird le puso al tanto de sus temores de ver perecer su clan en las manos débiles de su primogénito, que no tenía el mínimo interés en nada que no sea complacer su propia persona. Sería un líder terrible y su gente pagaría las consecuencias. Reconocía los síntomas de la declinación de su poder ante las continuas revueltas y Aro no era el único de sus guerreros que había comenzado a cuestionar sus decisiones. _

_—No entiendo los tiempos que corren, hijo. ¿Puedo llamarte hijo? —Liam miró a Edward esperando que éste respondiera y lo hizo con un leve cabeceo que lo instó a seguir—. En mi juventud, la espada hablaba. Y no era por el filo del metal que se obedecía sino por la capacidad de quién sabía sostenerla. Ahora es la palabra la que gobierna. Palabras que se tuercen, se juran en doble sentido. Los jóvenes ni siquiera se preocupan por aprender a utilizar la espada de sus padres. Sólo hablan de mosquetes y pistolas. Veo la claymore de tu padre cruzada en tu espalda y veo a Carlisle. Él estaría orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido._

_Edward hizo crujir los dientes conteniendo su furia. Sólo después de unos segundos pudo contestar._

_—En verdad no conocí al Laird Cullen tanto como para saber qué pensaría o dejara de pensar sobre mí. _

_—Pues te diré que era un hombre de palabra y visión. Supo hacer los sacrificios que se esperan de un gran Laird. Creedme. Fui su amigo durante mucho tiempo y por ello sé lo que él hubiese esperado de ti._

_Masen estuvo tentado de decirle que su padre sólo lo había sacrificado a él. A él y a su madre. Podía no recordar muchas cosas sobre ella pero había conservado las cartas que el Laird le había escrito. Podía adivinar la pena que debió sufrir por su abandono y la vergüenza de enterarse de que éste no respondería por sus actos. Esmeralda Platt como la mayoría de las mujeres de los Higlanders, era iletrada y había confiado en un sacerdote para que leyera las líneas trazadas elegantemente por el jefe de los Cullen. Ellas revelaban que ésta le había dicho de su embarazo y él solo supo excusarse diciendo que cuidaría tanto de ella como del niño pero que su compromiso con el clan le obligaba a tomar por esposa a una mujer de cuna noble a la que estaba prometido desde hace tiempo. Luego había otra carta con la misma maravillosa caligrafía, en que le respondía al pedido de Esme para que fuera a verle cuando ella enfermó. Sucintamente le decía que ya había cumplido en sobremanera alimentándolos por años y que el niño ya tenía edad para ocuparse de ella, porque había niños más pequeños trabajando. La contestación carecía de la más mínima palabra de afecto. Impersonal pero venenosa. Edward creía que su madre había muerto más rápido al saberse olvidada por su amado Carlisle. Le había sido fiel aún en su abandono. _

_El mismo sacerdote que había sido mensajero entre los amantes, le había llevado a la fortaleza de Masen cuando Esmeralda murió. "__Malas noticias padre, vas a tener que cargar conmigo a la fuerza"__. Era la primera vez que padre e hijo se encontraban y recordaba la cara de asombro del Laird cuando el clérigo se lo dejó. Por supuesto que no había lidiado mucho con el problema, sólo permaneció unos meses. Meses que fueron un infierno para Edward. Tanto que casi se alegró cuando al poco tiempo le dijo que pasaría a ser vasallo del rey. _

_Liam al observar el silencio de Edward e interpretando que éste aceptaba su palabra en silencio, prosiguió con su diatriba. _

_—Eres un buen guerrero Cullen. Se cuentan tus hazañas en la batalla. Vuestros hombres alaban tu proceder y defienden tu nombre. Cómo no estar orgulloso de tenerte como Laird. Ojalá yo supiera caminar con tu cintura ante el rey. _

_—¿Cuándo tenéis tu próxima audiencia? Si quisierais podríamos coincidir con la visita. —Propuso Edward._

_—Eso sí que estaría bien. Como te dije… son tiempos extraños. Este período de paz no me engaña, Cullen. Apenas hemos sobrevivido al dichoso tratado de Saint Andrews que vuestro dichoso rey ha firmado._

_—También es rey vuestro, Laird. —Respondió Masen olvidando cualquier precaución._

_—No prejuzguéis mis palabras Cullen, sólo señalo un hecho del que el mismo Jacobo presume. No ha respetado los territorios, ha desperdigado títulos y no estoy hablando del vuestro que bien ganado lo tienes; pero por compensar a los bufones de la corte, se ha olvidado que los derechos ganados con sangre por el resto de los clanes. Hay mucho descontento Edward y no creas que aseguró su trono casándose con una inglesa, ese matrimonio traerá la rebelión y no vendrá de las montañas._

_—¿Qué sabéis Liam? Tendré el emblema real pendiendo de mi pecho pero si habláis con tanta libertad ante mí, sabéis que mi cabeza sigue siendo libre._

_—Sólo rumores de que hay nobles reuniéndose en Lennox, aún no han dado a conocer sus intenciones pero yo te diría que te cuides mientras estéis en la corte. Si tú me apoyas en mi presentación, yo cuidaré tus espaldas. Por eso no he enviado a mi pequeña Alice allí, jamás de los jamases permitiría que sirviera a una reina inglesa y por cómo están las cosas, terminaría casada con un noble gordo y viejo. Ella es una muchacha muy especial, se merece algo mejor y por cierto que debo agradecerte la caballerosidad con que has manejado la desgracia de mi otra hija. El cielo sabe que esperaba más de ella. Incluso tiene más carácter que su hermano. Hubiese sido una excelente compañera para un jefe como tú, pero entiendo… —Liam no completó la oración y Edward dudó como proseguir._

_—Ahora no tendré tiempo de estar en la corte, mis obligaciones con el clan me mantendrán alejado. —Dijo diplomáticamente Masen._

_—Tanto como el rey quiera, es un titiretero, no te engañéis. Sería un dulce revés que te unieras a una de mis hijas, pasarían a consolidar un clan muy fuerte; pero no te voy a agobiar más, tienes camino por delante y una noble cruzada por completar. _

_Ya habían llegado al puente que separaba el último puesto del vigía, los highlanders de Cullen le esperaban sobre sus monturas. _

_—Nos veremos pronto Laird Liam, jefe de los Mackay. _

_—Eso espero Edward d´Masen, jefe de los Cullen. Eso espero. _

_Edward se despidió del viejo Laird con un abrazo y subió a su caballo para perderse hacia las tierras al norte. Durante muchas millas mantuvo el silencio, meditando las implicancias de la charla con Mackay. El clan había logrado una notable prosperidad, pero no tanto como para que el rey no reclamara de nuevo sus armas, el medallón de su pecho ya no le pareció un motivo de orgullo; era otro peso más, otra decisión tomada por otros para alejarlo más de hacer su voluntad. Arrancó el listón azul de un tirón. _

_Miró hacia su costado, el niño estaba en la grupa del caballo de McCarty y de sólo verlo, Edward sintió que su espada era menos pesada. Que la rabia por todo cedía, se sentía más grande, más bueno, más noble. A su lado todo tenía la luminosidad de un amanecer radiante. Era su sol entre nubarrones y cuanto más pasaba con él, más lograba que estos se disiparan. _

_McCarty había medido el ánimo de su Laird y sólo cuando observó que medio sonreía, decidió acercarse._

_—Jasper me ha dicho que habéis tenido dos propuestas matrimoniales muy tentadoras y en una sola noche. —Dijo el gigante intentando bromear._

_—Tan tentadoras como un grano en el trasero. —Masculló Edward._

_—Yo he salido ileso pero mucho más contento. He conocido a una criada de muy habilidosa lengua y no sólo para el amor. —Edward percibió por el rabillo del ojo como las orejas del niño ardían._

_"__Voy a tener que hablar con Emmett sobre lo que dice delante del niño"__ Pensó Edward._

_—¿Y cuál es el secreto a voces? —Consultó el Laird._

_—Un niño. —Anunció Emmett con aires de importancia._

_—Lady Jane tuvo un bastardo. ¿Ese es el escándalo?_

_—El escándalo es de quién es hijo. —Masen por fin se volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Recuerdas ese esclavo moro que estaba a las órdenes del Conde de Murray? _

_—¡Por las huestes de todos los santos! —Lanzó Edward._

_—Que no te oiga la Cabra. Brrrrr —Se burló el cocinero._

_—¿Y el niño salió…? —Masen no supo cómo preguntar._

_—Oscuro como carbón de turba. La muchacha me dijo que la habían llevado para que pariera en una abadía cerca de Durness, pero que las monjas le echaron apenas le bajó la fiebre del parto. Decían que el niño negro era hijo del mismísimo diablo. El pobrecito desgraciado no soportó el viaje y murió a las pocas horas. _

_Ahora entendía la transformación de Jane, era una muchacha coqueta y alegre; ahora era matrona amargada y gris. Había pagado caro su carácter licencioso pero no podía compadecerse de ella. Sí rezaría por el alma de la pobre criatura, que había pagado con su vida el pecado de su madre. _

_Comieron un almuerzo ligero con carne seca, pan y queso a la veda del camino. Llevaron una marcha constante y antes de que el sol cayera en el horizonte azul del océano, la figura del poblado de Tongue se erigió frente a ellos. Edward había trasladado al niño a su montura y le extrañó no estar más contento de llegar a destino. Mantenía el propósito de querer llevarse al niño pero debía hablar con su tío primero; así que no había compartido la idea con Is para no levantar falsas expectativas. Mandó al guerrero llamado Colin para que se adelantara y ubicara la herrería. _

_Ingresaron por un camino lateral, no sin antes detenerse ante un vigía que oficiaba de peaje para los viajeros; por ir acompañado con los hombres de Liam, le dejaron pasar sin pagar. A Masen le extrañó que este puesto estuviera ubicado en una aldea tan alejada de la capital, pues normalmente sólo se pagaba peaje en los caminos principales, pero uno de los hombres del clan de Mackay le dijo que el puerto era entrada de muchos cargamentos marítimos. Cosa que extrañó mucho más a Edward, pues el Laird no le había comentado nada sobre dicho comercio. Lo otro que no entendía, eran las caras aprensivas y temerosas de los aldeanos. Se suponía que al ir con los hombres de Liam, serían bienvenidos. Las sospechas de los abusos por parte del mismo clan se acentuaron al ver las precarias condiciones de las casas. Tongue no parecía compartir la misma prosperidad que el resto de Sutherland._

_Llegaron a la cabaña de los familiares del muchacho, Colin le esperaba afuera acompañado por un hombre mayor de cabello oscuro encanecido en las sienes y gesto fiero. Tenía la espalda y los brazos fuertes por su trabajo en la fragua y le sostuvo la mirada con severidad y eso le gustó. Reconocía parte de Is en los penetrantes ojos marrones._

_Tampoco dejó de percibir la desconfianza con que observó a los hombres de los Mackay y Edward decidió que era momento de presentarse y poner distancia pronto. _

_—Aye herrero, mi nombre es Edward d´Masen del clan Cullen. Hemos venido con la aprobación del Laird Liam para traerte a tu sobrino, hijo de tu hermano que vivía en Leeds. _

_—Imposible, mi hermano y toda su familia murieron con la peste y además nunca… _

_—¡Tío Charlie! —Dijo Is interrumpiendo en la escena con su vocecita infantil. _

_Se adelantó entre los gigantes caminado directamente hacia el hombre._

_—¡Cielo santo! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —Murmuró Charlie antes de dejarse caer al suelo para abrazar al pequeño._

_Todos los guerreros sufrieron la incomodidad de la emoción, discretamente se alejaron de la entrada para dejar que se reencontraran en paz. Sólo Edward y Jasper se mantuvieron en su posición. Edward estaba en dudas si a fin de cuenta no le habían mentido porque había escuchado a Charlie, negar la existencia del muchacho por eso quería aclarar las cosas de inmediato y Jasper porque suponía que la verdad se revelaría en ese momento. _

_—Esto es increíble. Por todas la huestes. Creí que estaban todos muertos. Recibí la carta de tu abuelo pero creí, creí… —Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia Edward como disculpándose y las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron todo lo que el Laird necesito para saber que Is estaba en casa—. Creí que todos habían muerto. Lo siento. Cuánto lo siento._

_Volvió a abrazar al niño que sollozaba quedamente en su cobijo. Masen decidió darles un poco de privacidad y se alejó hacia donde estaban sus hombres para decirles que armaran campamento, anochecía. Pasarían la noche allí. Eso le daría tiempo de plantearle a Swan si quería quedarse con el niño, aún pensaba en ofrecerle entrenarlo como escudero pero era algo que podía postergarse, ya que veía, que el hombre sentía verdadero afecto por su sobrino. _

_—¡Renata! ¡Jéssica! —Gritó Charlie._

_De la cabaña salió una mujer de mediana edad, rolliza y de cabellos rubio rojizos; ocultaba tras su cuerpo a una muchachita castaña de la altura de Is. _

_—Esposo ¿Quiénes son estos? —Preguntó la mujer claramente alterada._

_—Mira mujer, nos han traído a la hija de Randal. —Explicó Charlie emocionado._

_La mujer no dijo, ni hizo el menor amago de acercarse y Jasper percibió el rictus de hostilidad con que la mujer miraba a la recién llegada._

_El irlandés se había retrasado unos metros pero permanecía atento al encuentro. Con su acostumbrado sigilo caminó hacia los corrales para deslizarse al lateral de la cabaña y escuchar la conversación._

_—¿Es que no estás contenta mujer? La hija de mi hermano está viva. —Respondía Charlie a alguna razón planteada por su esposa._

_—¿Y es que no tenemos suficiente bocas que alimentar? Además, es una niña. Por Dios, como si ya no fuera lio tener otra que cuidar, alimentarla, vestirla y casarla. Santo cielo, no puedo casar bien a una y ahora pretendes que me alegre por tener otra más de qué preocuparme. —susurró Renatta entre dientes. _

_—El Laird no sabe que soy una niña. —Musitó la pequeña que temblaba ante la perspectiva de verse arrojada a los caminos una vez más._

_—Oh, lo que faltaba. Encima le han mentido a un Laird. Como si no fuera tan terrible tener a Aro Vulturi acechando cada dos por tres. ¿Y dónde está tu abuelo? —Preguntó la mujer._

_—Murió hace una semana, el Laird Cullen me ayudó a llegar a Varrich y le pidió permiso al Laird Mackay para traerme. Mira tía, mira lo que la hija del Laird me ha dado. —La chiquilla sacó un paño azul y verde de la bolsa de cuero que llevaba y le extendió el maravilloso plaid a la mujer—. Te lo regalo. _

_—¡Por todos los cielos! No solo le mintió a uno, sino que también le mintió al Jefe Mackay. ¡Van a encerrarnos a todos! ¿Qué vas a hacer, Charlie? ¡Denúnciala! ¡Denúnciala y dile que no le conoces! Ellos van a ser benevolentes, si no lo fueran, no le hubiesen traído hasta aquí. —Sugirió la mujer._

_Charlie con la cabeza gacha, no atinaba a hacer callar a la mujer. Entre tanto la otra pequeña llamada Jessica se había acercado a Isabella y le miraba con curiosidad. Is extendió de nuevo el plaid y le dijo:_

_—¿Lo quieres? _

_—Es hermoso. ¿Puedo quedármelo mamá? ¿Puedo? —Pidió la niña aferrándose a la tela._

_—Sí, lleva a... ¿Cómo te llamabas? —Consultó Renatta de mal modo._

_—Isabella tía, pero me dicen Ish. _

_—Ish. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ish? Jéssica, llévate a Ish adentro y no salgan hasta que le digamos. —Pronunció la mujer con urgencia._

_—Es irish, me lo dijo mi amigo Jasper que es un clérigo convicto. —Agregó Is con importancia._

_Jasper se agarraba la cabeza desde su escondite, todo parecía complicarse incluso para él. Por suerte ninguno prestó atención a la niña y vio que éstas se metían en la cabaña. El matrimonio seguía discutiendo en voz más baja pero aún así pudo percibir como la mujer se imponía._

_—Debes pensar en tu familia, Charlie. —Susurró Renatta._

_—Es porque pienso en mi familia que no pienso dar la espalda a mi sobrina. —gruñó Charlie Swan._

_—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_

_—No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé._

_El reencuentro feliz, de un momento a otro pasó a ser trágico y Jasper se planteó ir de inmediato a contarle todo a su Laird; pero cuando estaba por salir, escuchó que volvían a hablar:_

_—Creo que no deberíamos contarle nada al Laird Cullen, él se marchará de aquí y no volverá. Podemos hacer que Isabella vista como muchacho por un tiempo más, eso no le haría mal a nadie; con suerte en dos o tres años podríamos casarla con alguien de afuera y eso resolvería las cosas para bien de todos. —Explicó Renatta con cierta dulzura._

_—Podría ser. —Soltó el hombre cansinamente, más por calmar a su esposa que por apoyar sus ideas—. Ve a preparar algunos panes y démosle algo de comida a los guerreros, hay que agradecerles el gesto. —Agregó Swan palmeando el hombro de su mujer._

_—Sí, eso estaría bien, así se irán pronto y sin sospechar nada. —Se apresuró a replicar la Renatta, para luego adentrarse en la cabaña._

_Charlie Swan se quedó mirando la espalda de su mujer, sin dejar de menear la cabeza en un claro gesto de fastidio. Podría haber reversos en la vida que le esperaba a la pequeña Bella, pero Jasper intuyó que para bien, su tío la protegería de todo mal. La otra cuestión era si convenía o no decirle a Edward todo lo que pasaba. Giró hacia la oscuridad para casi golpear un torso que le acechaba en las sombras._

_—Si terminasteis de espiar, deberías venir al campamento, el Laird quiere hablar contigo. —Dijo Emmett._

_—¿Cuánto habéis escuchado? —Consultó el irlandés._

_—¿Qué debería haber escuchado? —Dijo a su vez McCarty que no había advertido nada, pero que no pensaba dejarse hacer por Jasper. _

_—Que la esposa no quiere que el niño se quede. —Explicó el irlandés en una verdad a medias._

_—No hacía falta escuchar la conversación para adivinarlo, esa mujer tiene cara de bruja, ni siquiera se acercó al muchacho. Vamos Cabra._

_Caminaron rodeando la cabaña hasta llegar a donde el grupo había levantado campamento. Dentro de una de las tiendas, el Laird esperaba para conversar con éste. Ambos compartieron la impresión de que Charlie Swan cuidaría de Is pero dudaban cuanto podía influenciar la mujer de éste en su decisión. Edward le contó su idea de entrenarlo como escudero y Jasper calló sobre la identidad de la pequeña, sólo por respetar la palabra dada, debía asegurarse que ella aceptara decirle al Laird. _

_No tardó en caer la noche y reunirse los hombres en torno al fuego. Charlie se había presentado acompañado de su mujer y habían repartido panes recién horneados. Ante la insistencia del Laird a que cenaran con ellos, fueron traídos los niños que aceptaron con gusto comer el guiso de pescado y romero que preparara McCarty. Por suerte el tema de la cocina atrapó la conversación de Renatta que dejó de mostrarse tan antipática y después de disfrutar de un buen orbe de vino, el herrero se había distendido en la compañía de los otros hombres. Pronto se sumaron algunos aldeanos con acordeones y flautas. Se había corrido la voz del prodigioso encuentro y Swan era un hombre apreciado entre su gente. _

_—Hace mucho que no teníamos nada de celebrar en Tongue —Habló Charlie con voz pastosa._

_—He odio rumores Swan, rumores que me inquietan bastante. Espero inspirarte la confianza suficiente para que me digas que está pasando en la comarca, he visto el recelo con que se manejan con la gente de Mackay y debo aseguraros que yo respondo por la integridad del Laird Liam. Mi clan está a dos fronteras de aquí, pero tened la seguridad que les ayudaré. —Dijo Edward._

_El herrero tomó un poco más de bebida antes de responder._

_—El Laird está demasiado viejo para cuidarnos. La lengua (haciendo referencia a la región costera de Sutherland), está más en mano de Aro Vulturi que de los Mackay. Al principio llevaba los colores del clan, ahora solo viste tartanes de caza, acecha en los caminos como un bandido más y los impuestos son cada vez más altos. —Explicó Charlie con voz queda._

_—¿Y porque no habéis acudido a Varrich? _

_—Alguno que ya no camina por la tierra, se aventuró a hablar con el hijo del Laird. Es una equivocación que nadie más cometerá. Dicen que Aro es el recaudador pero James lleva las cuentas. —Explicó Charlie con amargura. _

_"__Así que El Largo sí sabía hacer algo bien: Mentir a su padre__." Ahora sí que tenía algo por el qué ajustar cuentas y él estaría encantado de cerrarlas a puñetazos. _

_—Esto no quedará así. —Pronunció Edward._

_—Temed el reconocerlo en voz alta, mi Señor. Es bien sabido que Aro tiene muchos oídos entre la gente de Mackay. Es un sanguinario y El Largo un tonto por creer que podrá dominarlo por mucho tiempo más. Las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles, sus hombres llegan a cobrar haya con qué pagar o no. Entran en nuestras casas, se llevan lo que quieren, toman a nuestras mujeres y si te resistes… queman tu cabaña. _

_—Si la situación está así de mal, quisiera que te plantearas darme al niño para entrenarlo como escudero. En Masen tendría un buen porvenir para labrarse como guerrero. Le doy mi palabra que le cuidaría bien y ustedes podrían ir a verlo y quién sabe si no pudieras llevarte a toda la familia consigo. _

_Charlie emitió una carcajada triste y extendió el brazo hacia Jasper, para que le rellenara la copa. El irlandés había permanecido al lado de Is hasta que el sueño venció a la pequeña. Luego la había acomodado en su regazo con toda la intención de no perderse la conversación entre el herrero y su jefe. Charlie acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de la niña con una torpe caricia. Sólo un minuto para cavilar tantas cosas. _

_—Aprecio su ofrecimiento Laird, realmente no creo que Aro me dejará marchar; a fin de cuentas soy imprescindible para herrar sus caballos. De algún modo he sobrevivido bien a sus manejos porque me necesita. Yo sabré cuidar del… niño. No me hace falta mucho para vivir, aunque mi esposa diga lo contrario, es una buena mujer, sólo un poco cascarrabias. —Dijo Swan tras meditar un rato. _

_—Sé que lo harás, pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda. _

_Diciendo esto, Edward sacó un par de monedas de una bolsa y las depositó en las manos de Charlie; como atraída por brillo del metal, Renatta se acercó a los hombres._

_—¿Qué estabais diciendo esposo mío? _

_—Que eres una buena panadera y más que excelente administradora. —Explicó Charlie entregando las monedas a su esposa con una sonrisa de derrota._

_—Pues claro que sí. ¿Sabéis Laird, que sé leer y escribir muy bien? Se me dan bien los números y todo ello. —Dijo Renatta con orgullo._

_—Vaya que habéis elegido bien. —Masen levantó su copa hacia Swan en señal de brindis y luego se dirigió a la mujer—. Entonces podríais enseñar a leer a Ish._

_—Pero para qué necesitaría aprender si basta... —Renatta fue interrumpida por su esposo._

_—Basta con saber herrar un caballo y darle viento a la fragua. sí, eso bastaría para muchos que tienen la suerte de continuar con la profesión de la familia; pero el niño debe aprender a leer y escribir, incluso nuestra hija debería hacerlo, debes compartir la fortuna de que hayas tenido padres tan generosos para enseñarte esas habilidades. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una tradición? —Continuó Swan salvando la situación. _

_Renatta sonrió y estrujó con nerviosismo sus manos en el delantal._

_—Bueno, creo que es hora de llevar a los niños a dormir y despedirnos. —Dijo nerviosa mientras sacudía a su hija Jessica, que también dormitaba al lado de su padre—. Vamos Jess, levántate que no pienso llevarte. _

_—¿Dónde dormirá Ish? ¿Necesitáis que mis hombres ayuden a construir algo? —se apresuró a decir Edward. _

_—Más que faltara, ya está todo resuelto, mi Señor. Le he acomodado un jergón al lado de nuestra hija y mañana le arreglaremos el altillo en la cuadra. Estará muy bien allí. —Dijo la mujer ya marchando hacia la cabaña. _

_Jasper hizo el ademán de levantarse para llevar a Isabella pero Edward se lo impidió, apurándose a tomar el cuerpo dormido y siguiendo a Renatta. _

_—No temáis, el Laird no se ha percatado de nada. —Dijo Jasper a Swan que observaba como el guerrero entraba a su casa cargando a la niña. Charlie se dio vuelta bruscamente—. Pero yo, sí. _

_—No sé de lo que habláis. —Jadeó el hombre mudando el rojizo de su piel a un pálido ceniciento. _

_—De que el niño es más bien una niña y porque lo sé, también sé que cuidarás de ella. Por cierto he conocido al molinero y un hombre de setenta años y con una boca sin dientes, no creo que sea un pretendiente apropiado para nadie. ¿Estamos claros? —Susurró Jasper con esa voz calmada e hipnótica, lo que lo hacía más atemorizante. _

_—Estamos claros mi Señor, por supuesto que nunca le hubiese permitido llegar a tanto. Por todos los cielos. —Masculló Charlie._

_—No metáis al cielo en estos asuntos tan mundanos. —Soltó el irlandés._

_Charlie solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mostrando su sumisión. _

_Mientras tanto, Edward había arropado al niño y depositado un beso en su frente inocente. La presión en su pecho era cada vez más violenta. La certeza de estar equivocándose. La sensación de estar deshaciéndose del niño con la misma ligereza con que su padre le había abandonado. _

_—Estaremos por siempre agradecidos y en deuda. —Interrumpió Renatta que no ocultaba su deseo de verlo marchar._

_—Prometedme que cuidarás bien de él. —Pidió Edward con sequedad._

_—Como si fuera mi propio hijo. —Respondió la mujer._

_"__Por San Columbo, espero que tratéis bien a tu propia hija, porque no dudaré en arrancarte la cabeza si algo le pasa al niño__"_

_Cuando se incorporó para irse, éste abrió sus ojos._

_—¿Te ibas sin decirme adiós?_

_—No quería despertarte. —Contestó Edward arrodillándose al lado de chico y hablando muy bajo para no despertar a la otra niña._

_Renata se acercó para escuchar y Edward la miró con tal ferocidad que la mujer retrocedió sin decir palabra._

_—Mira niño, no hemos podido hablar mucho en estas últimas horas, pero quiero que sepas que le he pedido a tu tío que me permita llevarte pero él se negó. Aquí hay ciertas personas muy malas con las que preferiría que nunca te toparas, por eso insisto en que te marches con nosotros. Si fuera tu deseo, no me importaría pasar por encima de quien fuera. Tú sabes que te protegería. _

_Isabella comprendió la enormidad que le pedía. Era increíble que ese guerrero que antes le atemorizaba, se hubiese vuelto tan importante en tan poco tiempo. Depositario de un afecto que no llegaba a comprender. Un cariño inocente y sano; mezcla de agradecimiento e idolatría. Dolía verlo partir. Incluso dolía más que el saber que Jasper y Emmett se marcharían con él. Pero había encontrado su familia. Ese era su lugar. Tal vez con el tiempo volvieran a verse y tendría el valor de enfrentarlo sin mentiras. Tal vez él entendería. _

_—No puedo marchar, este es mi hogar, mi familia. —Musitó la niña._

_—Y lo entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas algo; tienes a quién acudir. Cuídate Ish, pórtate bien y haz caso a tus mayores. _

_—Me llamasteis por mi nombre. —La niña sonrió a pesar de que hubiese querido que __pronunciara su nombre completo. _

_—Aún no creo que ese sea tu nombre, ojalá me lo digas la próxima vez que nos veamos. —Dijo Masen con una sonrisa torcida._

_—¿Volverás? —Preguntó la pequeña con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos._

_—Tenlo por hecho. _

* * *

_Seguimos con un color más y mi sincera gratitud por las cariñosas devoluciones que ha tenido la historia. Un gracias super especial a mi Beta Vhica: " Haces que todo sea más sencillo y eso me da mucha más libertad" . -_


End file.
